Picture Scandal
by Chintya Xiaumiyue
Summary: gara-gara main truth-dare bersama 3 sahabatnya akhirnya Naruto harus terjebak bersama idol tampan konoha gara-gara tantangan foto yang harus diupload media sosial akhirnya scandal cinta antara mereka terkuak ! bukannya menolak, Sasuke malah ikut memperpanas scandal /Sasufemnaru/
1. Chapter 1

Picture Scandal

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang masashi kishimoto #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : Picture Scandal

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : FEM NARU atau GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

Summary :

Gara-gara kalah main truth –dare , yang berujung pada naruto yang memilih dare

Namun tantangan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sahabatnya sungguh

Diluar diluar khayalan naruto

Bagaimana bisa dia harus menerima tantangan yang menyangkut idol muda yang lagi naik daun dikonoha dia Uchiha Sasuke

Jika naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ketiga misi yang menyangkut sang idol , naruto harus menjadi pesuruh para sahabatnya , hell no naruto gak mau itu terjadi akhirnya berusaha keras menyelesaikan tantangan/misinya

Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan misinya , kala seorang wartawan memergoki naruto yang tengah berduaan dengan sang idola disebuah ruangan tertutup

Scandal hubungan percintaan kedua remaja itu menyeruak bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin

Namun bukannya terganggu atau berusaha menghentikan scandal , sasuke malah mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi naruto diakun resminya

Apa yang dipikirkan sasuke ? bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luang ? ataukah gadis blonde itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu ?

Chapter 1 ( satu )

Mentari siang cukup terik diawal musim semi yang indah , suasana konoha yang terkenal dengan kota yang maju namun tetap menjunjung rasa kebersamaan yang besar , manusia dikota itu sibuk dengan berbagai aktifitas nya ,

Satu kilo meter dari pusat kota konoha , terdapat dua sekolah bertaraf internasional baik dalam bidang akademik maupun akedemis , dua sekolah itu adalah Sunagakuen high school sekolah khusus laki-laki dan Konugakuen high school sekolah khusus perempuan

Konugakuen sekolah khusus putri bertaraf internasional dengan fasilitas mewah dengan tiga gedung dengan 4 lantai dan halaman yang luas , disalah satu ruang digedung KHS itu diruang paling ujung yang terletak dilantai tigagedung utama KHS yang terdengar riuh

2-3 adalah angka yang tertulis dipalang pintu ruangan itu , suara wanita ysng sibuk bergosip ataupun bercanda dengan para sahabatnya padahal jam pelajaran , apa yang membuat siswi diruang 2-3 ini begitu berani , jawabannya adalah sang guru fisika yang jadwalnya akan mengajar sedang ijin sakit

Para gadis dikelas itu sibuk duduk berkelompok sambil bergosip ria , adalah pula yang sibuk bermake-up atau melakukan hal yang dilakukan para gadis pada umumnya jika tengah berkumpul , dimeja kedua dari depan yang terletak disebelah jendela kelas itu terdapat 4 gadis manis yang tengah duduk menggelilingi meja dengan sebuah botol farfum ditengah tengah meja tersebut , keempat gadis itu tengah bermain truth-dare

Keempat gadis itu adalah uzumaki karin sigadis berambut merah , huruno sakura gadis berambut pink , yamanaka ino gadis berambut pirang buram , dan namikaze naruto gadis berrambut pirang emas , mereka adalah gadis remaja labil yang berusia 17 tahun kecuali naruto yang masih berusia 16 tahun , mereka juga berasal dari keluarga mapan jadi intinya keempat gadis itu adalah gadis manja yang masih labil

Gadis bersurai merah marun atau kita sebut saja Karin kini tengah bersiap untuk memutar botol farfum yang didapatnya dari salah satu teman sekelasnya botol farfum yang sudah kosong itu mulai berputar-putar diatas meja itu ,

Mata keempat gadis itu terpokus pada satu titik yaitu pada botol yang berputar dengan gerakan yang mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan seorang gadis bersurai emas yang kini tengah menatap horor botol itu , gadis itu akan menjadi santapan lezat ketiga sahabatnya untuk seminggu kedepan

" Truth or dare , naru-chan " tanya karin yang kini tampak sangat bersemangat , memang minggu lalu targetnya adalah karin , apa sahabat merahnya ini akan balas dendam , ughh naruto menyesal sudah memberikan tantangan aneh untuk karin , tapi toh tak ada gunanya menyesal toh jika itu sudah terjadi

" pilih yang mana , naru-chan " tanya sakura sambil memainkan kuku jarinya yang baru dicatnya kemarin disalon

" truth berbicara atau dare tantangan , yang mana " tanya ino , naruto mulai berpikir jika dia memilih truth maka temannya pasti bertanya yang tidak-tidak soal siapa pria yang disukainya jika benar itu yang mereka tanyakan lebih baik naruto terjun kejurang saja , gadis surai emas itu mulai memantapkan hatinya tak munginkan dia mengatakan dirinya tak pernah jatuh cinta , huaaa taruh dimana mukanya bisa-bisa teman-yemannya memanggilnya bayi lagi , ugghhh itu memalukan

" aku pilih - dare "

" oke , ingat tak bisa berubah pikiran loooh " ucap ketiga gadis itu , yang dibalas anggukan paham dari naruto , ketiga gadis itu mulai sibuk berpikir tantangan apa yang akan diberi pada gadis blonde ini hingga—

Hei lihat ini uchiha sasuke, hwaaaa di sempurna sekali , aku ingin menjadi pacarnya " suara gadis dari belakang keempat gadis itu terdengar

" iya benar , sugoii dia tampan sekali aku ingin memakai jaket birunya itu , katanya jaket biru itu kesayanannya lohh gak bakal dipinjamin sama sembarang orang kecuali orang yang spesial " sambung suara gadis lainnya

" aku pengen deh jadi kalung bintang putih itu yang selalu bersama sasuke yang gak pernah lepas dari dia " gadis satunya menjerit sambil memeluk majalah yang bersampul foto pria tampan itu

" kalau aku siih gak muluk-muluk , aku Cuma mau berpoto bersama aja trus kusimpan seumur hidup dehh " gadis berambut hitam itu memandangi ponselnya yang mungkin menampilkan sosok artis itu

Siapa sihh yang gak kenal Uchiha sasuke sipenyanyi terkenal yang berumur 19 tahun yang kini tengah kuliah jurusan bisnis S2nya , pemuda tampan bersurai raven dengan model pantat ayamnya , onxy gelap tubuh tinggi tegap dan kulit putih dan dia juga merupakan putra bungsu dari CEO Uchiha Grup , bagaimana naruto bisa tau , salahkan saja para gadis dikelasnya yang tidak pernah bosan berbicara tentang pemuda itu , sampai membuatnya hapal mengenai fakta pemuda itu

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi mengarah kepara gadis yang sibuk bergosip tadi kembali menatap arah 3 sahabatnya , namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah horor kala melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menyeringai sambil menatapnya , naruto punya firasat buruk tentang ini

" UCHIHA SASUKE " ucap ketiga gadis itu serentak namun pelan dan cukup jelas untuk terdengar naruto , mereka tak berniat membuat naruto bernasip seperti sakura dua minggu yang lalu yang harus berurusan dengan aktor tampan simura sai kan , naruto tak mau berakhir seperti sakura yang harus jadi pembantunya sai gara-gara ketahuan nyolong sepatu mahalnya mesikipun bukan nyolong beneren karena tantangan sakura Cuma memakai sepatu itu lalu memakainya sehari kesekolah , ohh tidak mungkin sahabatnya setega itu kan ,

" aku ingin kau memakai jaket biru sasuke lalu berfoto dengan jaket itu" – karin-

" aku mau melihat kau memakai kalung kesayangan sii sasuke lalu memfotonya " – ino –

" aku aku sihh gak muluk-muluk kok naru-chan , kamu Cuma musti berpoto dengan sasuke tapi - fotonya harus dengan pose kau mencium pipi sasuke , nah gak susah kan " – sakura –

What the fun ? apa ketiga sahabatnya berniat membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan , namun belum sempat gadis bersurai pirang itu melayangkan protes ucapannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh ketiga sahabat karibnya itu

" dan - " ucap ketiga sahabatnya yang sengaja menggantungkan kaliamatnya , membuat naruto tambah parno ,

" dan apa " tanya naruto was-was , firasatnya berkata ini adalah hal yang tak baik

" dan – Naru-chan , KAU HARUS MENGUPLOAD FOTO-FOTO ITU DISEMUA AKUN MU JEJARING SOSIAL , AGAR KAMI PERCAYA "

" HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! "

To Be Continue ^^

Cepat amat TBCnya ni ciia pengen dibakar yaa #cia dibakar reader

Hahaha gomen nee ^^

Soalnya ini masih chapter pertama cia emang sengaja buat sedikit dulu pengen liat tanggapan reader tentang fanfic cia yang ini

Pengen dilanjut atau dihapus ?

Cia minta riviewnya neee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Scandal

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang masashi kishimoto #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : Picture Scandal

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : FEM NARU atau GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

…..

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

….

Summary :

Gara-gara kalah main truth –dare , yang berujung pada naruto yang memilih dare

Namun tantangan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sahabatnya sungguh

Diluar diluar khayalan naruto

Bagaimana bisa dia harus menerima tantangan yang menyangkut idol muda yang lagi naik daun dikonoha dia Uchiha Sasuke

Jika naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ketiga misi yang menyangkut sang idol , naruto harus menjadi pesuruh para sahabatnya , hell no naruto gak mau itu terjadi akhirnya berusaha keras menyelesaikan tantangan/misinya

Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan misinya , kala seorang wartawan memergoki naruto yang tengah berduaan dengan sang idola disebuah ruangan tertutup

Scandal hubungan percintaan kedua remaja itu menyeruak bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin

Namun bukannya terganggu atau berusaha menghentikan scandal , sasuke malah mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi naruto diakun resminya

Apa yang dipikirkan sasuke ? bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luang ? ataukah gadis blonde itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu ?

..

XOXO

..

Chapter 2 ( dua )

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kini tengah bergelut diatas kasur queen sizenya , dari pulang sekolah tadi gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya . " ck bagaimana cara menyelesaikan dare menyebalkan ini " naruto masih ancaman para sahabatnya yang mengatakan jika dia gagal dia akan menjadi pembantu para sahabatnya ckk naruto lebih baik gak makan ramen sebulan daripada jadi pembantu para sahabatnya .

Naruto beralih pada laptop birunya , dan mulai menghidupkannya mungkin dengan mendengarkan beberapa lagu kepalanya akan lebih baik . Tin ~~ suara nada sms dismartphonenya terdengar , naruto yang tadinya ingin menyalakan musiknya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakasnya .

From : saku-chan

Naru-chan , waktumu tinggal 6 hari lohh , membuntuti artis itu butuh waktu banyak looh ^^

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya memang ini salah siapa yang membuatnya harus membuntuti artis , tangan gadis itu bergerak lincah membalas pesan sahabatnya .

To: saku-chan

Bagaimana cara mu dulu , membuntuti si-sai itu ? apa kau menjadi seorang mata-mata

tak sampai semenit ponselnya kembali berbunyi

From : saku-chan

Hei itu bukan mata-mata tapi stalker naru-chan , menjadi stalker itu menyenangkan naru dan kau bisa nyari di internet tentang cara nya naru-chan , byeee aku ingin tidur untuk mempercantik kulitku aku harap besok kau mulai beraksii ^^

Setelah selesai membaca naruto meletakkan ponselnya disamping laptopnya tanpa berniat membalas lagi . naruto kembali menghadap laptopnya lagi tapi kali ini niatnya berubah bukan untuk memutar lagu naruto membuka google dan mulai mengetik – cara menjadi seorang stalker - , dan klik

Beberapa detik kemudian laptopnya menampilkan laman web mata naruto membulat , whattt ? apa begitu banyak orang yang ingin menjadi stalker sehingga begitu banyak jawaban oke naruto mulai pusing . gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya oke dia harus pokus waktunya tinggal 6 hari lagi . naruto mulai membuka blog paling atas dilaman itu lalu mulai membacanya , semoga rencana naruto menjadi stalker akan sukses , oohh semoga

Setelah 2 jam kemudian . senyum naruto kini merekah semuanya sudah tertata sempurna didepannya , mulai dari jadwal sasuke dari pagi sampai malam , barang-barang ala detektif , kamera besar dan bermacam alat lainnya. Setelah membaca blog tadi naruto langsung menyuruh supir lee untuk membeli semua barang yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi stalker .

Naruto memasukan semua barang untuk kepentingan misi nya itu kedalam ransel super besar nya . setelah selesai naruto beralih pada kertas " oke sekarang kita lihat jadwal sipenyanyi pantat ayam itu "

…

XOXO

…

Esok paginya dikediaman namikaze ..

Minato sang kepala keluarga namikaze itu sudah mengenakan pakaian kantor dengan kopi dan koran dihadapannya dan istrinya kushina sedang menyusun makanan diatas meja .

" pagi kaa-san tou-san " sapa naruto begitu sampai diruang makan . naruto meletakan tas jumbonya disamping kursi dan duduk dikursi sebelahnya . naruto menyantap sarapannya dengan hikmat maklum dia perlu ngisi tenaga sebelum beraksi .

" ada apa dengan tasmu kenapa besar sekali " Tanya sang ibu begitu melihat tas naruto yang sangat berbeda dari hari biasanya . naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap kearah tasnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap kearah ibunya " oh itu hanya tugas sekolah kaa-san " bohong iya naruto sedang berbohong kepada ibunya didalam hati naruto sibuk meminta ampun kepada kami-sama agar mengampuni dosa yang baru saja dia lakukan . sedangkan kushina hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti .

…

XOXO

…

Naruto sampai dikelas ketika kelasnya sudah terisi banyak siswa . ketiga sahabatnya pun sudah ada disana naruto pun masuk kekelas menghampiri sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga disitu bangkunya .

Bug ! naruto meletakan tasnya tepat diatas meja nya membuat ketiga sahabatnya melongo . " heii kau berniat pindah yaa , kenapa tasmu besar sekali " Tanya sakura yang mengamati tas jumbo naruto itu dengan teliti

Naruto tersenyum manis " bukan ini ada peralatan stalker untuk menguntit sii penyanyi pantat ayam itu " . sakura menatap horror tas naruto maklum sakura kan juga mantan stalker tapi enggak sampai segitu tuh alat stalker nya .

" bagaimana rencanamu , sudah siap beraksi " mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat senyum naruto berkembang " semuanya sudah diatur , jam 9 nanti penyanyi pantat ayam itu akan kestudio music SS dan aku akan beraksi disana " naruto mengakhri ucapannya dengan senyuman anehnya

" jam 9 , bukannya jam segitu kita masih sekolah yaa " tanya ino

" tenang aku sudah punya rencana yang sempurna hihihihi " naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa yang bisa meyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya kalau naruto akan melakukan hal yang aneh dan tak masuk akal .

Teng! Tong ! bel tanda pelajaran pertama menggema konohagakuren .

Naruto segera mengbuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan lipstick berwarna pucat dan bedak . naruto mulai mengoleskan lipstick itu dibibirnya dan memakai bedak itu diwajahnya kini wajah naruto tampak pucat naruto memandang cermin sebentar lalu kembali menyimpan semua barangnya kedalam tas . kini naruto mengacak poninya agar tampak berantakan ketiga sahabatnya yang melihat kelakuan naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung .

" selamat pagi anak-anak " sapa guru pria dengan luka melintang dihidungnya . dia adalah iruka sensei sang guru ekonomi .

" pagi sensei " jawab semua murid dikelas itu serentak . iruka sensei menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka buku tebalnya . " baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran kita , buka halam.. "

Bruk ! suara benda jatuh memenuhi kelas itu . semua menatap kearah asal suara dan menemukan naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kepalanya " naruto " ucap mereka panik dan segera berhambur kearah naruto begitu pula sang guru yang juga ikut panik . " ada apa naruto " Tanya iruka sensei begitu tiba didepan naruto .

" kepalaku sakit sensei , aku butuh istirahat " naruto berucap lirih sambil terus memegang kepalanya . " baiklah ayo sensei antar keuks dan kau bisa tidur disana " baru saja iruka berniat membawa naruto . " tidak sensei aku tidak bisa tidur jika bukan dikasurku , aww kepalaku sakit sekali " .

" cihh tidak bisa apanya bukannya dia selalu tidur nyenyak dikasurku " desis karin pelan sambil menatap naruto intens dan kini firasatnya mengatakan bahwa naruto itu sedang berakting .

" tapi.. "

" aku akan menyuruh supirku menjemput sensei , aww kepala ku " naruto mulai beraksi kembali . iruka yang tak tega melihat naruto kesakitan akhirnya setuju juga " baiklah kau boleh pulang , sakura antar naruto kegerbang dan jangan lupa bawa tasnya " . sakura membopong naruto dan berusaha mengangkat tas jumbo naruto " sensei tasnya berat aku tak sanggup " iruka pun melirik sekilas tas naruto dan mengangguk mengerti " karin ino kalian bawa tas naruto , jika sudah segera kembali kekelas "

" baik sensei " ucap sakura karin ino bersamaan . keempat gadis itu keluar dari kelas dengan naruto yang dibopong sakura dan karin ino yang mengeret ransel jumbo naruto layaknya koper maklum ransel naruto itu besar dan berat . entah apa isinya

Setelah sampai digerbang naruto segera melepaskan rangkulan sakura dan mengambil tas jumbonya . kini ketiga sahabatnya paham akan apa yang baru saja terjadi . " aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat akting yang bagus naru-chan " naruto hanya nyengir .

" kau bisa menjadi atas terkenal " ino mengakui bakat akting naruto tadi sebenarnya bukan hanya ino sakura dan karin pun kagum . " hehe naru gitu apa sihh yang enggak bisa " ucap naruto pede membuat ketiga sahabatnya muntah missal . " yaa sudah aku pergi yaa , 1 jam lagi sasyam itu aka nada distudio " naruto menglangkah mendekati mobilnya yang memang tadi naruto tak suruh pulang .

" naru-chan , apa itu sasyam " Tanya karin penasaran . naruto berbalik sambil senyum " sasyam itu yaa SASuke pantat aYAM hehehe , sudah yaa byee " pamit naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya . meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang melongo

" jika ada fans sasuke yang mendengar itu aku jamin naruto tidak akan selamat " pikir ketiga sahabatnya serentak .

…

XOXO

..

Kini naruto sudah berada distudio SS tempat sang penyanyi itu tampil . naruto segera kekamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju biasa . setelah 10 menit akhirnya naruto keluar dengan penampilan manis gadis itu mengenakan celana jeans pendek dengan sweter putih kebesaran naruto pun mengepang rambut panjangnya dan terakhir gadis itu mengenakan topi bulat hitam dengan sepatu kats hitamnya .

Setelah mondar-mandir enggak jelas akhirnya naruto menemukan titik terang dimana letak ruangan sasyam itu . " ciihh seperti presiden saja banyak bodyguard nya " lirih naruto begitu menemukan ada 6 bodyguard yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang yang bertuliskan – Uchiha sasuke – tersebut . naruto mengambil napas panjang lalu dengan langkah yang meyakinkan naruto mendekat kearah ruangan itu .

30 menit kemudian…

Naruto menghentak-hentakan kakinya disepanjang lorong itu . " dasar uchiha brengsek penyanyi pantat ayam sialan " maki naruto kesal . meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan salah sasuke ini salah bodyguardnya naruto sudah merayu dengan berbagai cara mulai dari bilang kalau naruto adalah sepupu jauh yang ingin bertemu sampai mengatakan kalau dia adalah pacar rahasia sasuke tetap juga tak dibolehkan sebab bodyguard itu tau kalau tuannya itu memang tidak mempunyai kekasih padahal naruto sudah menunjukan akting yang sangat baik .

" aku mohon anakku memang bersalah padamu tapi tolong temui dia waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi " – suara pria terdengar . naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara ohh ternyata acara televisi disana menampilkan adegan seorang pria yang memohon pada seorang pria muda lainnya dengan gadis yang duduk dikursi roda yang berdiri tak jauh dari dua pria itu ' dasarr lebayy ' pikir naruto .

naruto melanjutkan langkahnya namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba diatas kepalanya muncul bola terang senyuman gadis itu merekah . segera diambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi sang supir yang masih setia diluar gedung " supir lee cepat cari piyama rumah sakit , sandal rumah sakit , dan kursi roda , aku tunggu dilobby " . naruto tersenyum sinting membayangkan rencananya " kita lihat seberapa tanggung kalian melawan seorang namikaze naruto , hihihihihi " .

…

XOXO

…

Seorang pemuda tampan itu mengenakan jeans panjang berwarna putih dengan kaus berwarna putih , sepatu kats berwarna putih dan jaket biru kesayaannya tampilan pemuda itu biasa saja namun aura bintangnya tetap bersinar yapp dia adalah uchiha sasuke sang penyanyi muda berbakat .

Sasuke berjalan melewati para bodyguardnya dengan menenteng sebuah gitar dibahunya dengan diikuti oleh kakashi sang menejernya . keduanya sampai didepan pintu masuk panggung menunggu panggilan .

" baiklah ini dia penampilan yang kita tunggu-tunggu , kita sambut uchiha sasuke " - terdengar teriakan mc dari dalam gedung itu .

Sasuke melangkah masuk kestudio music itu . begitu pemuda itu masuk riuh penonton menggema diseluruh ruangan itu . ohh jangan lupakan kalau uchiha sasuke itu idol muda yang dipuja semua kaum wanita .

…

XOXO

…

" ingat kau harus berakting sebagai ayahku , jika tidak aku akan beritahu mami kushina biar supir lee digoreng sama mami " ancam naruto .

" baik nona " supir lee itu hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan sang nona mudanya . " jangan panggil nona panggil saja naru-chan , jika rencana ini berhasil aku berjanji akan meneraktir makan direstouran uzumaki yang mahal itu " sang supir menatap datar kearah nona mudanya jika pergi makan kerestouran uzumaki sama saja naruto bukan mentraktir itu kan restouran keluarganya dasar pelit .

Naruto segera mengganti sepatu katsnya dengan sandal rumah sakit yang entah bagaimana supirnya itu dapatkan . penampilan naruto sempurna bak orang penyakitan dengan supirnya yang kini juga sudah mirip bapak-bapak . sepasang ayah anak palsu itu pun berjalan dengan pedenya .

Kini sepasang ayah anak palsu itu tiba didepan ruangan sasuke dan naruto kembali dihadang oleh para bodyguard itu . " ada perlu apa pak " Tanya seorang bodyguard .

" tolong kami pak , anak saya ini sangat ingin bertemu uchiha-sama " supir lee mulai berakting dan hasilnya juga tak kalah menajkubkan maklum nona dan supir ini sudah sering berakting didepan mami kushina . " tapi tidak bisa pak , uchiha-sama sedang sibuk " .

Didalam hati naruto sibuk mengutuki para bodyguard sialan ini . " tolong pak , anak saya ini terkena penyakit kangker otak stadium terakhir , umur anak saya tinggal seminggu lagi hiks hiks tolong kami pak kami tidak sanggup membeli tiket untuk bertemu uchiha-sama , kami orang miskin pak untuk makan pun susah " . bagus naruto mengagumi supirnya yang berakting sempurna tenang saja supir lee setelah ini gadis mu akan naruto tambah 2 persen . " umur saya sudah tak panjang pak ijinkan saya bertemu uchiha-kun pak " kali ini naruto sio drama queen mulai beraksi . " aku sakitt pak sakitt " .

Para bodyguard sasuke itu pun mulai terharu dengan akting ayah anak palsu itu didalam hati mah naruto berserta supirnya itu sudah tertawa setan . " jika saya tidak boleh bertemu uchiha saya hanya ingin masuk keruangannya sebentar dan setelah itu saya tidak akan mengganggu lagi pak " pinta naruto dengan wajah memelas tingkat akhir . padahal mah didalam hati naruto sudah berharap iya-iya jika diijinkan masuk dia akan mencari jaket itu dan cukup memfoto sekali dan misi pertamanya sukses . " tolong pakk saya hanya punya waktu seminggu lagi " kali ini naruto berkata dengan efek airmata yang hendak jatuh membuat para bodyguard itu kasihan .

Para bodyguard itu saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk didalam hati naruto sudah mau loncat-loncat saking senangnya ' sudah ku bilang kalian tidak cukup tangguh untuk melawan namikaze naruto khukhukhukhukhuu ' .

" ada apa ini " tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka . terdengar suara langkah mendekat hingga kini dua orang itu sudah berada didepan ayah anak palsu itu . mata naruto berbinar-binar menatap pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru itu ' itu dia jaketnya ' . " ada apa ini " Tanya kakashi pada bodyguard itu .

" ini kaka-sama , anak manis ini bertemu uchiha , dia terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium terakhir dan waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi , kasihan dia pak " .

' kangker otak stadium terakhir ' kening kakashi mengerut tanda berpikir . " tapi bukannya kalau orang kena kangker otak itu rambutnya botak kok rambutmu panjang dan tebal " Tanya kakashi meskipun sasuke tak banyak berbicara tapi mata gelap pemuda itu mengawasi intens gadis didepannya .

Naruto gelagapan sendiri . " ohh ini rambut palsu yang mahal makanya terlihat asli " .

" ehh bukannya tadi kalian bilang kalian miskin " Tanya seorang bodyguard mulai curiga . " tentu kami miskin pak makan pun 4 hari sekali hiks hikss , kami membeli rambut palsu ini dengan sumbangan pak , hidup kami sungguh menderita pak " okee naruto mengakui kalau supirnya ini bisa menjadi actor terkenal dengan akting menakjubkannya . kakashi menatap kearah sasuke seakan paham apa yang dimaksud sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya .

Kakashi beralih pada naruto " baiklah , tapi hanya putri mu saja yang boleh masuk " sang supir hanya mengangguk . dengan itu naruto kini berpindah ketangan kakashi yang kini tengah mendorong kursi rodanya kearah ruangan sasuke .

" jadi nona—"

" naru panggil aku naru " potong naruto . kakashi tersenyum " baiklah jadi nona naru , kamu kenapa kamu ingin bertemu sasuke " .

" aku hanya ingin berfoto dengan jaket biru itu " tunjuk naruto pada jaket yang dipakai sasuke . dua pemuda itu mengerutka kening ehhh kenapa mau berfoto dengan jaketnya bukan dengan sasukenya . " tidak mau berfoto bersama sasuke " Tanya kakashi memastikan .

" tidak cukup dengan jaket itu saja " naruto meringis siapa juga yang mau berfoto dengan pantat ayam ini yang naruto butuhkan hanya jaket biru itu untuk misinya . tanpa naruto sadari seorang pemuda kini tersenyum sangat tipis sambil menatap gadis didepannya . " kau boleh memakai jaketku untuk berfoto " raut wajah naruto berubah sangat senang , " tapi " sambung sasuke membuat naruto mengerutkan keningnya " kau harus berfoto bersama ku jika tidak maka tidak ku ijinkan menggunakan jaket ku " lanjut sasuke . dalam hati naruto sudah sibuk menyumpah serapahi pantat ayam ini

Naruto berpikir sebentar ' ya sudahlah taka pa dari pada tak bisa berfoto dengan jaket itu lebih baik berfoto dengan uchiha kan nanti gambar uchiha itu tinggal dipotong aja hehehe ' pikir naruto jenius .

" baiklah " naruto menyerahkan ponsel smartphonenya kekashi dan menerima jaket biru sasuke dan mengenakannya . sasuke menarik kursi roda naruto mendekat kearah sufa yang didudukinya .

" oke siap " ucap kakashi sambil memasang kamera ponsel itu didepan wajah pemuda pemudi itu . sasuke merangkul bahu naruto , rangkulan itu sukses membuat naruto menoleh kearahnya . " lihat kekamera " ucap sasuke datar . naruto pun kembali menghadap kamera dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya .

1

2

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya disamping wajah naruto dan , - kliik –

Kakashi sedikit mengaotak atik ponsel naruto sebelum memberikan kegadis itu . naruto menerima ponselnya dan mencari hasil poto tadi ' aiss ada siipantat ayam tapi tenang fotonya tinggal dicrop aja hehe ' pikir naruto lalu menyimpan ponsel kesaku piyamanya dan melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkan kembali kepemuda itu .

Kakashi datang keruangan dengan ayah palsu naruto . " terima kasih uchiha-san " supir naruto itu menjabat tangan kakashi dan sasuke . " sama-sama tuan "

" setelah ini putriku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang " naruto kaget mendengar ucapan supirnya . " yak apa maksudmu pergi dengan beristirahat dengan tenang kau pikir aku akan mati " bisik naruto pelan . " ini hanya kepentingan akting kita nona " balas supir lee tak kalah pelan . naruto lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti .

Kakashi dan sasuke mengantar naruto dan ayah palsunya sampai keluar ruangan . " sekali lagi terima kasih kaka-san dan uchiha –sama . kami pergi dulu " baru saja yang supir berniat memutar kursi roda itu sebuah suara mengintrupsi . " tunggu " ucap sasuke membuat semua orang disana bingung .

sasuke mendekat kearah naruto dan kini pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya agar setinggi naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga naruto " aktingmu lumayan juga manis " bisik sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan naruto membuat gadis itu membeku . sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening naruto . mereka disana semuanya kajet akan apa yang terjadi kecuali sasuke . dan tanpa mereka ketahui satu kamera sedang mengarah kearah mereka .

..

XOXO

…

Bagitu sampai digedung SS naruto segera turun dari kursi rodanya itu dan meninggalkannya disitu . " supir lee mari kita makan-makan " ajak naruto . kedua orang itu saling berjalan bergandengan dengan tangan diayun-ayunkan seperti anak kecil . naruto cepat sekali berubah mood jika tadi dia kesal gara-gara kejadian menyebalkan tadi yang disebabkan oleh SASYAM kini naruto sudah kembali ceria gara-gara misi pertamanya sudah berhasil dan dia sudah mengupload fotonya diakun media sosialnya . kedua orang itu berjalan riang kearah mobil tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang kini tengah mengawasi mereka dari jendela kaca dilantai 3

" cari tau semua tentang gadis itu " ucap orang itu dengan nada perintah

" baik tuan "

…

XOXO

…

Naruto kini tengah makan-makan bersama supirnya entah dua orang itu sedang sangat kelaparan atau memang makannya banyak kini diatas meja mereka terhidang makanan hingga memenuhi seluruh meja itu .

Kling ! bunyi ponsel naruto . namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan sangat lahap maklum tadi habis melaksanakan misi penting . kling ! bunyi ponsel naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya dan gadis itu masih mengacuhkan hingga

Kring !kring ! kali ini adalah nada jika ada panggilan masuk . naruto menatap tajam kearah ponsel tak bersalahnya . naruto mengambil ponsel itu kasar dan menjawab telponnya

" yakkk kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku " teriak gadis diseberang telpon . naruto mendengus belum juga dia mengatakan halo sudah diteriaki duluan " aku sedang makan ino-chan " .

" ckk lupakan tentang itu . apa yang kau lakukan pada akun instagrammu ? " tanya ino dengan nada menyelidik . " aku hanya mengupload foto misi yang kalian berikan , memangnya ada apa " Tanya naruto heran

" kau lihat sendiri apa yang ada diakun instagrammu " seletalah mengatakan itu ino langsung mematikan telpon itu sepihak membuat naruto hampir memaki jika gadis itu bukan sahabat nya . apa kata ino tanda instagramnya

Naruto meulai mengklik gambar icon aplikasi instagramnya dan seketika mata naruto melotot menatap ponselnya yang kini menampilkan halaman instagramnya hei apa yang terjadi pada instagramnya .

Yapp apa yang terjadi pada akun instagram naruto ?

…..

To Be continue ^^

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai

Meskipun cia enggak jamin ceritanya menarik atau sesuai keinginan para reader semua dan disini sasuke nya cia masiih bikin sedikit maklum honor uchiha itu kan mahal enggak kayak honor namikaze #plakk cia ditendang kesamudra

Ohh iya cia udah perbaiki penulisan cia , cia minta maaf jika dichapter ini cia masih banyak kesalahanya . cia kemarin sempat bad mood gara-gara ada yang komen difanfic cia yang lain sampai bilang fanfic cia itu menjijikan

Sumpah mood cia langsung turun drastis cia tau mungkin dia author yang ribuan kali lebih baik dari cia sampai ngomong gitu sama fanfic cia , oke cia akui fanfic cia memang ancur jelek dan sampai jelek-sejeleknya sampai bikin dia mau muntah .

Sampai sempat berpikir buat enggak buat fanfic lagi tapi karena review yang datang cia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic ciaa

Cia enggak marah jika kalian komen tapi tolong menggunakan bahasa sopan dan juga jangan sampai merendahkan fanfic orang lain rasanya itu kayak enggak dihargai bangett

Okee cia kebanyakan curhat yaaa maaf yaa

…

Oke cia mau balas review yang sudah membuat cia semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini

: makasiih udah bilang cerita cia keren . ini chapter 2nya udah cia perpanjang maaf jika chapter keduanya mengecewakan , makasiih atas saran nya dan makasiih juga atas reviewnya ^^

Kimhaemin : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut dan udah cia perpanjang kok . makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

UzumakiDesy : keren ? ahhh makasih udah bilang fanfic cia keren . naruto udah beraksi nii walaupun cia enggak menjamin aksi naruto menarik . makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Aiko Michishige : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok . makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Kagaari : hehe makasiih udah mau baca fanfic cia dan makasiih juga udah review ^^

Aegyeo789 : iyaa nihh tantangannya banyak amat kasian naruto harus mikirin banyak rencana padahal kan naruto itu dobe #ngekkk cia dicekik . yang akan sasuke lakukan hmm kita liat aja nanti dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

: pendek yaaa hmm ini cia udah perpanjang kok , iya ini udah cia lanjut dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

.39 : iyaa ini udah cia update dan chapter ini udah panjang kok , makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

Julihrc : udah liat kan usaha naru-channya meskipun cia enggak jamin usaha naru itu menarik #pundung . makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

FujoDevilZ10 : hehehe thanks udah penasaran sama cerita gaje ciaa , makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

Kushu-chan : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Zadita uchiha : naruto emang sengaja cia buat malang kok disini #hehehe cia ketawa nista . iyaa ini udah cia lanjutankan dan udah cia perpanjang kok wordnya , hehe sasukenya masih cia simpan dulu makanya dia masih dikit nongol diawal-awal chaper ini maklum honor sasuke mahal jadi cia enggak sanggup bikin sasuke banyak2 #hehehe . makasiih atas reviewnya neee ^^

Askasufa : kalau bagi naruto mahh kutukan kan narunya masih sewot sama si sasyam itu , makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

.146 : iyaa ini udah cia update kok maf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kamunya dan makasiih udah review ^^

…

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

Cia mau ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besar pada kalian yang mau baca fanfic gaje cia ini dan maaf jika chapter ini enggak sesuai harapan kalian

Jika kalian berkenan silakan member review kalian agar cia semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Picture Scandal

Discmaler: naruto itu milik masashi kishimoto tapi fanfic beserta ide nya milik cia seorang.

Author : Cia

Title : Picture Scandal

Warning : FEM NARU, gak sesuai EYD, Typo bertebaran, salah ketik, cerita nggak nyambung,

...

Summary :

Gara-gara kalah main truth –dare , yang berujung

pada naruto yang memilih dare Namun tantangan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sahabatnya sungguh Diluar diluar khayalan naruto

Bagaimana bisa dia harus menerima tantangan yang menyangkut idol muda yang lagi naik daun dikonoha dia Uchiha Sasuke

Jika naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ketiga misi yang menyangkut sang idol , naruto harus menjadi pesuruh para sahabatnya , hell no naruto gak mau itu terjadi akhirnya berusaha keras menyelesaikan tantangan/misinya Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan misinya , kala seorang wartawan memergoki naruto yang tengah berduaan dengan sang idola disebuah ruangan tertutup

Scandal hubungan percintaan kedua remaja itu menyeruak bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin Namun bukannya terganggu atau berusaha menghentikan scandal , sasuke malah mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi naruto diakun resminya

Apa yang dipikirkan sasuke ? bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luang ? ataukah gadis blonde itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu ?

...

Biarpun cerita cia ini jelek, Tapi cia Mohon. Don't Plagiat Don't Bash !

...

Chapter 3

Uhuk! Naruto sukses tersedak jus yang diminumnya untung saja muncratan air jus itu tidak mendarat diwajah sang supir.

Mata gadis itu melotot melihat tampilan berada instagramnya. What the fun! Bagaimana bisa manusia pantat ayam itu memfollow akun instagramnya omg sasyam itu pasti gila.

"dasar saysam aneh, supir lee simpan ponsel ku" ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan ponsel nya pada sang supir yang kini sudah mengulurkan tanggannya.

Naruto kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan sang supir yang kiini tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"apa sasuke-kun punya pacar" ucap seorang gadis dari meja sebelahnya yang cukup keras membuat naruto dan lee bisa mendengar ocahan mereka.

"tidak mungkin dan aku tidak rela" ucap gadis satunya sambil mengelus majalah yang menjadikan sasuke covernya.

"heii liat sasuke mengupload foto baru lohhh"kata gadis lainnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"hei liat ini bukannya ini sendal rumah saskit yaa? Apa sasuke sakit"

"iyaa ini mirp dengan sandal rumah sakit konoha hospital?"

"tidak mungkin, sasuke terlalu tampan untuk sakit" ucap gadis lainnya

Uhuuk! Ukhuk! Naruto kembali terbatuk begitu mendengar kata gadis itu. Apa tadi katanya sasuke terlalu tampan untuk sakit, heii belum tau saja kalian menurut analisis seorang namikaze naruto, sasuke itu sebenarnya mengidap penyakit flu burung yang tengah melanda para unggas-unggas dimuka bumi dan sasuke itu termaksud unggas kan. Setidaknya itu menurut naruto.

"tapi ini seperti kaki seorang gadis lihat saja n putih dengan motif matahari?"

Mendengar ucapan temannya ketiga gadis lain nya pun mengerubuni gadis itu untuk memastikan.

"benar, ini seperti kaki seorang gadis"

"apa jangan-jangan ini pacar sasuke"

"ahhh itu tidak mungkin, mana mau sasuke dengan kaki yang gadisnya kutilan"

What? Kutilan? Hahahhahaahaha naruto tertawa nista didalam hati. Sasuke berpacaran dengan gadis yang kakinya kutilan hahaha, 'turun harga dirimu uchiha sasyam' ejek naruto didalam hatinya sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan senyum merekah yang sangat lebar.

Lain naruto lain pula sang supir yang kini tengah semangat membuka ponsel majikannya.

"lihat saja kaki gadis itu jelek penuh dengan panu"

Apa tadi? panu , ahhh betapa adilnya tuhan saat ini pikir naruto sinting. Sasuke pacaran dengan gadis yang kakinya kutilan plus panuan lagi.

"ihh kakinya buluan lagi". Ahh bertambah sempurnalah hidup naruto sekarang melihat sasuke tersiksa.

"supir lee apa kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan tentang saysam itu"

"ya nona"

"hahahha berarti aku tidak berhayal, ohhh indahnya hidupkuu" racau naruto tidak jelas sambil menatap makanannya dengan blink-blink." Semoga sasyam itu jodoh dengan gadis yang kakinya kutilan plus panuaan plus buluan itu" ucap naruto dengan tampang seperti orang berdoa lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat bahagia, hahahahahahaha tawa nista gadis itu.

"nona" panggil supir lee.

Naruto memandang sinis kearah sang supir yang berani menghentikan –acara mari tertawa diatas penderitaan uchiha sasuke – tersebut. naruto sangat membenci sasuke gara-gara sasuke yang tau kebohongannya yang menurut pikiran naruto rencana mereka itu sudah sempurna tapi sasyam itu dengan mudah mengetahui kebohongannya membuat naruto membenci pemuda ayam itu. "apa?" sahut anruto singkat.

"sebenarnya gadis yang kakinya kutilan plus panuaan plus buluan itu adalah kaki nona" ucap supir lee watados.

"ohh itu kaki ku" ucap naruto pelan dan berniat melanjutkan acara mari tertawa nista untuk sasuke itu namun, "apaah? Itu kakiku" ucapnya nyaring untung para gadis yang dimeja sebelah mereka tadi sudah hilang. Naruto merebut ponsel dari tangan supirnya dan menatap layar kotak itu.

Naruto memandang ponsel lalu kakinya lalu memandang ponsel lalu kembali menatap kakinya, Om my Gosss ! naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang diliatnya. Itu memang kakinya yang tengah memakai sendal rumah sakit untuk keperluan aktingnya tadi.

Naruto semakin melotot kala melihat foto kaki indahnya ( lupakan tentang naruto yang tadi menghina kakinya) naruto lalu melihat caption yang tertera

"_kaki ini yang nanti akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya"_

Apa maksudnya pikir naruto yang enggak paham sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Namun pikirannya kembali keawal penyebab tertawa nistanya tadi. "apa aku baru saja mengatakan kaki ku kutilan?" tanya naruto pelan , semoga dia salah.

"ya nona"

"apa aku juga mengatakan kaki indah ku panuan?"

"yes nona"

"dan juga mengatakan kaki ku buluan "

"yes nona, dan nona juga berdoa supaya sasuke dengan gadis kaki kutilan plus panuanan plus buluan itu berjodoh, yang tidak lain adalah nona sendiri "

"jadi?"

"berarti nona berdoa supaya sasuke berjodoh dengan anda nona"

"APAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

..

..

..

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Kelas naruto yang biasanya penuh dengan kecerian para gadis yang berbunga-bunga akibat jatuh cinta. Kini kelasnya penuh dengan tangisan patah hati dari para gadis, naruto tau penyebabnya.

Pasti gara-gara sasuke.

Naruto melangkah malas kearah bangku nya, disana sudah ada ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"hei naru-chan, itu kau kan yang ada difoto yang diupload oleh sasuke" tanya sakura begitu naruto menduduki bangkunya.

"ya itu aku" jawab naruto jujur. Lagipula tanpa naruto jujur pun ketiga sahabatnya itu pasti sudah tau.

"hah sudah ku duga" ucap sakura santai.

"heii apa kau tau yang orang bicarakan tentang kaki indahmu ?"

"iya, aku tau mereka mengatakan kaki ku panuan, kutilan dan buluan"

"hahahahahahahahah" ucapan naruto sukses membuat ketiga sahabat nya ngakak sambil guling guling, demi apa coba kaki naruto yang mulus itu dihina oleh fans sasuke.

naruto diam menunggu sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan tawa nista itu.

"hebat juga dia sampai mengupload fotomu"

"aku tidak tau saysam itu gila"

"tak ku sangka hubungan kalian sedekat itu"

"siapa yang dekat dengan sasyam itu" ucap naruto kencang, ohh dia tak sudi dianggap dekat dengan unggas tersebut.

"hei hei, kenapa kau jadi sensi begitu"

"dia unggas sialan, bagaimana dia tau jika aku berbohong" keluh naruto. Menurut gadis itu akting nya itu sudah bisa dimasukan kedalam nominasi artis terbaik dunia itu tapi dengan mudahnya sasuke tau. Itu yang membuat naruto naik pitam.

"ahh jadi kau ketahuan"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. " jadi kau akan menyerah dan bersedia menjadi babu kami dong, naru-chan" ucap ino santai.

Apa tadi dia jadi babu, lebih baik berurusan dengan unggas satu itu dari pada berurusan dengan tiga gadis manis yang dalamnya bagai singa yang belum makan sebulan."aku tidak menyerah kok" ucap naruto dengan cepat. Membuat salah satu dari temannya itu tersenyum menang.

"waktumu tinggal 4 hari lagi lohh, tapi aku dengar sasuke akan kesuna dua hari lagi, jadi kita anggap saja waktumu tinggal 2 hari lagi"

"apaah!" teriak naruto tak percaya, bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan tantangannya dalam waktu dua hari.

..

XOXO

..

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil"tanya karin ragu. Maklum apapun yang dilakukan naruto itu selalu tak meyakinkan setidaknya itu menurut dirinya.

"tentu saja" ucap naruto percaya diri. Sambil memperbaiki dressnya.

"kau yakin bisa menyelip masuk kesana" kali ino yang bertanya. Menurut ino menyelip masuk kesana sama saja menyerahkan nyawa. Sebegitu tidak maunya kah naruto jadi babu mereka hingga dia rela menyelip masuk kesana.

"kau dalam bahaya jika masuk kesana naru-chan" ucap sakura ikut mendramatisir keadaan membuat naruto gerah.

"heii aku itu hanya menyelip kestudio pemortetan bukan masuk kearea perang"

"hehehe" tawa ketiga sahabatnya bersamaan membuat naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan segera keluar dari mobil BMW pink tersebut.

"hati-hati naru-chan" ucap ketiga sahabatnya begitu naruto berjalan menjauh lengkap dengan penyamarannya kali ini.

Begitu naruto hampir menghilang dari pandangan mereka, karin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa angka lalu menaruh ponselnya ketelinganya.

"halo"

"..."

"dia sudah ketempatmu"

"..."

"iyaa mungkin dia sudah didepan pintu studionya. Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanya karin lagi.

"..."

"hm terserahmu lah, ingat janjimu yang akan membiayai liburan kami dipulau terpencil itu"

"..."

"oke, semoga berhasil" ucap karin sebelum menutup telponnya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu kata-katanya.

"kita akan liburan kepulau terpencil minggu depan yeyyyyy " teriak karin semangat

"yeyyyyyy!" sorak sakura dan ino bersamaan. "tapi apa tidak apa kita mengorbankan naru-chan" tanya sakura sok sedih.

"heii ini demi liburan kita sakura-chan" ucapan ino membuat sakura tersenyum manis.

Biarkan lah naruto sedikit berkorban untuk liburan mereka. Itu bukan gunanya sahabat setidaknya itu menurut pikiran ketiga manusia itu.

Bahkan demi liburan dipulau terpencil mengorbankan naruto itu tak masalah, lagipula orang yang menginginkan naruto itu tak punya maksud jahat. Karin yakin tentang itu.

..

..

..

Sudah 1 jam lebih naruto bersembunyi diantara para kru pemortetan. Tapi acara pemortetan ini belum selesai juga membuat naruto berapa kali menguap.

Apalagi melihat sasuke yang berpose dengan sok cool disana membuat kantung naruto makin kuat. Entah kenapa jika hal buruk apapun pasti naruto menyangkut pautkan dengan sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi sebentar guna menghilangkan kantuknya. Begitu naruto keluar dari studio itu sesi pemortetan itu berakhir. Meninggalkan sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

_Aku menunggumu datang padaku manis._

"kalian boleh pergi duluan aku masih ada urusan disini, tak perlu menunggu ku" perintah sasuke pada bodyguardnya.

"aku ada urusan setelah ini, kau tidak apa aku tinggal sasuke" tanya sang menejer kakashi.

"tidak apa, pergilah"

"setelah urusan mu selesai segera pulang"

"hn" sahut sasuke seadanya lalu masuk kedalam ruang gantinya.

..

XOXO

..

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya cepat kearah studio takut jika sasuke sudah pulang. Naruto tidak rela jika dia pulang dengan tangan kosong setidaknya dia harus menyelesaikan tantangan kedua ini.

Naruto berjalan melewati dua orang berpakaian ala bodyguard itu membuat naruto menghentikan langkah. ' bodyguard sasuke' pikir naruto. Heii naruto tidak sepikun itu untuk melupakan orang yang menjadi korban aktingnya.

"tumben sasuke-sama menyuruh kita pulang duluan" tanya bodyguard

"bukankah tadi dia mengatakan dia ada urusan sebentar, tapi kita beruntung bisa pulang cepat hari ini"

"ah kau benar" sahut bodyguard satunya. Mendengar percakapan bodyguard itu membuat naruto tersenyum, jadi sasuke masih distudio ini ahh naruto harus cepat.

Naruto sampai distudio itu namun suasana disana kosong tanpa ada orang satunya. Naruto diam ditempat hingga

Krek ! suara pintu terbuka membuat naruto panik. Oh dia harus bersembunyi jika tak ingin disebut pencuri. Pandangan naruto tertuju pada satu pintu dipojok ruangan gadis itu segera berlari kepintu itu membuka serta bersembunyi dibalik pintu itu.

Disana terlihat dua pria dewasa tengah mengambil beberapa peralatan yang tertinggal. Naruto masih setia mengintip dari celah pintu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Heii apa kata orang jika dia Namikaze naruto ketahuan menyelip distudio pemortetan seperti stalker membuat naruto bergedik ngeri. Meskipun naruto tidak sadar jika kelakuannya sekarang malah sangat mencerminkan stalker sesungguhnya.

Naruto menghela napas lega saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup kembali, gadis itu berbalik dan mengelus dadanya pelan. Dia selamat.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan matanya melotot sempurna.

Disana sasuke diam dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar kesofa, tapi yang membuat naruto menghela napas lega adalah sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke dengan perlahan. Begitu naruto sampai tepat dihadapan sasuke gadis itu menundukan sedikit badannya tangannya melambai-lambai didepan wajah sasuke.

Namun hening. Setelah yakin sasuke benar tidur naruto tersenyum menang. Mata naruto menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Benda yang melingkar dileher putih sasuke membuat naruto menyeringai didalam hati.

Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya tepat didepan leher sasuke dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai rantai kalung itu.

Karena terlalu pokus untuk melepaskan kalung itu membuat naruto tidak menyadari mata sasuke yang terbuka lengkap dengan smirk dibibirnya.

Klik ! Lepas, kalung itu berhasil lepas. Naruto bersorak gembira perlahan ditariknya kalung itu hingga kalung itu kini tengah berada ditangan kirinya. Namun saat gadis itu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sebuah suara mengintupsi,

"sudah selesai manis" suara bass yang cukup dikenal naruto sukses membuat gadis itu membeku dengan tangannya yang menggengam erat kalung putih itu.

Sret! Naruto kini sukses berada dipelukan sasuke, tangan kekar pemuda itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping naruto. Tangan satunya menangkup pipi tembem naruto. Sasuke tersenyum saat merasakan betapa kenyalnya pipi naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan pipinya dielus lembut oleh sasuke. Reflek gadis itu meletakan tangannya didepan dada bidang sasuke. Naruto ingin berlari menjauh dari sasuke sekarang tapi badannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi gimana mau berlari bergerak saja tubuhnya tak mau.

Mata kelam sasuke menatap intens gadis didepannya. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. "a-apa yang mau kau lakukan" ucap naruto terbata.

"aku? Aku ingin menciummu" ucap sasuke santai tepat didepan bibir merah naruto. Baru saja naruto ingin menjawab atau bahkan memaki saysam tersebut namun semuanya langsung terhenti seketika.

Sapphire biru indahnya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke tidak main-main tentang akan menciumnya. Buktinya sekarang pemuda itu bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Tunggu ciuman pertamanya! Naruto yang menyadari itu segera berontak dengan mendada sasuke agar menjauh namun nihil. Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang ramping naruto hingga badan gadis itu menempel dengan tubuhnya bahkan sasuke dapat merasakan benda kenyal didada bidangnya.

Sasuke memangut bibir merah itu dengan semangat. Bahkan kini pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan guna mempermudah dirinya menikmati bibir manis naruto. Bibir sasuke tak henti memangut dan melumat bibir itu bahkan tangannya yang menangkup pipi naruto kini semakin mengelus pipi tembem itu. Sasuke masih setia melumat bibir itu tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang akan kehabisan napas akibat ciuman mautnya. Setelah merasakan pergerakan naruto yang semakin pelan akhirnya sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Naruto mendorong dada sasuke memberi jarak diantara keduanya. Namun sasuke masih enggan melepaskan pelukan dipinggang naruto.

Gadis itu menghirup oksigen dengan rakus membuat sasuke tersenyum. Setelah napas naruto mulai tenang sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga naruto dan berbisik. " aku rasa kamera cctv dipojok ruangan ini, bisa membuat ciuman kita menjadi lebih manis" ucap sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat naruto segera mendorong badan sasuke dan membuat rangkulan dipinggangnya lepas. Naruto mendeath glare sasuke dengan sok seram. "kau—" baru saja naruto hendak memaki pemuda itu, sasuke lebih dulu mengintrupsi.

"ku sarankan kau untuk tidak memaki sekarang, karena kamera cctv itu terus merekam kita , sayang" ucap sasuke santai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto yang sadar segera berlari keluar dengan menundukan kepalanya. Lengkap dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam kalung putih itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"kalungku pun dibawanya, ahh biarlah kalung itu memang untuk dia" ucap sasuke lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"simpan rekaman cctv itu bersama dengan yang kemarin, jadi disebar sebelum aku menyuruh untuk menyebarkannya" setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya. Senyum sasuke mengembang ketika melihat wallpaper dismartphonenya.

_Bukannya sudah ku katakan, dirimu sendirilah yang akan datang sendiri padaku!_

..

..

To Be Continue ^^

YEYYYYY ! Akhirnya cia bisa update juga hehehehe #senyum sok nggak berdosa

Adakah yang merindukan cia disini ?

Kriik ...krikkk... #sound burung gagak

Oke kalau tidak ada cia kuat kok #sok kuat padahal cia pundung dipojokkan

OMG! Cia beberapa minggu ini selalu dihantui oleh bebarapa reader yang selalu menanyakan kapan cia upadate picture scandal ini hehehehe, tapi cia berterima kasih banget karena kalian sudah setia menanti fanfic gaje cia

Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama , cia lagi sibuk sekarang #sok sibuk

Tapi bener lohh cia selalu berusaha untuk selalu menyempatkan diri buat nulis setiap hari meskipun itu Cuma satu kata #plakk

Cia bahagia banget akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, maaf yah jika dalam chapter ini banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya

Oh iya ! cia lagi demam CALL ME BABY nya EXO ini, Omg! Baekhyun sangat tampan dengan Hey Girlnya ! #mata bling-bling

Maklum cia fans setianya EXO dan setelah menonton MV CALL ME BABY inilah yang membuat cia semangat menulis picture scandal ini #gak nyambung #sok nyari alasan.

Intinya jangan marah karena cia baru update sekarang dan maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan kalian semua #bungkuk 90 derajat

Ohh iya cia mau ngucapin ^^

**Big Thanks :**

**Chinatsu Ichihara, Fuyutsuki Hikari, Julihrc, Yukiko senju, Zora Fujoshi, Aiko Michishige, dewi15, Moku-chan, Uzumaki himeka, Hyull, Zadita Uchiha, Aichan14, Hanazawa kay, She is minoz, Luviz hayate, efi astuti1, Ryuuna atarashi, Uzumaki prince dobe-nii, Sherry dark jewel, RisaSano, Hina devilujoshi, Ryuusuke583, Ichiro Makoto, Harpaairiry, UzumakiDesy, Quiiny riezhuka sylvester, AriellinKim, Hyu cacunalu, Naru-chan, Sadistic, 0706, Kushu-chan, Sivanya anggarada, Guest1, Guest2, Suri, FujoDevilZ10, Nana, Guest3, Nana, Guest4, Snlop, Guest5, , .146, Lavender White, Zukie1157, Caca, .1, Uzumakilovers, Safitri676, Choikim1310, Gui'sDark, Mizuky, Ino, JSJS, Widi orihara, Black rabbit, dan Blackblues**

Makasiih buat reviewnya cia baca semua kok, maaf jika ada yang namanya lupa cia tulis jika ada cia bakal nulis dichapter depan tapi maaf cia belum sempat balas review kalian yang berharga dan tapi cia janji review selanjutnya akan cia balas dichapter depan. Jadi jangan bosan yah buat review karena review kalian yang membuat cia semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Akhir kata sampai jumpa dichaper depan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chinya Xiaumiyue

Title ® Picture Scandal

Pair ® Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto

Note ® ff milik cia tolong jangan copy-paste sebagain atau seluruhnya ya ^^

...^^...

Chapter 4

Di sebuah ruangan kerja terdapat dua orang tengah berhadapan di sebuah sopa berwarna cream dengan tumpukan foto dan kamera mahal di atas meja, bermacam foto dari berbagai tempat, waktu dan pose namun sosok yang ada di foto itu adalah sosok yang sama. pemuda ber jas hitam tersenyum saat tangannya mengambil sebuah foto dan melihatnya, foto yang sangat jelas. memang tidak sia-sia dia memperkerjakan wartawan yang satu ini di stasiun tv nya ini. wartawan yang begitu handal bahkan untuk orang sekelas artis yang di kejar nya kali ini pun dengan mudah di dapatnya. mungkin dia akan memberi bonus pada karyawannya akhir bulan nanti.

"kau hebat" puji sang bos sambil meletakan foto itu kembali ke meja, lalu foto itu di simpan sang wartawan kembali ke dalam amplop coklatnya.

"kapan bos ingin kami melirisnya?" tanya sang wartawan begitu selesai menyimpan foto-foto itu. sambil menatap langsung ke arah bos nya.

"nanti, kita tunggu berita lebih lanjut dari _dia, _setelah dia memberi kabar baru kita akan merilisnya" sahut sang atasan, " untuk sekarang, kau simpan saja fotonya jangan sampai bocor" perintah sang atasan yang langsung dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh sang anak buah.

"baik Sasori-san, saya permisi" setelah mengucapkan itu, sang wartawan ini bangun dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja sang bos, meninggalkan sang atasan yang memegang iphone nya lalu mengetikan beberapa angka dan meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"aku sudah dapat" ucapnya begitu ada suara sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"..."

"aku akan melirisnya, setelah aku menemukan satu foto yang pas untuk foto pembuka dari scandal ini " sahut Sasori sambil menyeringai.

".."

"kau tau, tidak ada yang lebih menarik bagi kami, kecuali _seorang idol besar yang sedang berpacaran" _Sasori sambil memandang ke arah luar dari jendela kaca nya yang terletak di lantai paling atas dari gedung itu. "oh iya, kau tau, bukan kah cara mu menghentikannya dari industri ini terlalu ekstrim?" tanya pemuda tampan berwarna merah itu.

"..."

"baiklah aku mengerti, jangan lupa datang ke ulang tahun anak ku, Chi" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasori mematikan ponselnya, sambil memandang poster besar dari jendela kaca di ruangannya, memandang ke arah poster yang terletak di gedung sebelahnya.

_Sebentar lagi maka, scandal ini akan terungkap  
aku penasaran bagaimana cara mu, lari dari orang itu  
benar-benar merepotkan jika kau terseret dalam lingkup seorang Uchiha_

..

..

..

Setelah mengurung diri salama dua hari setelah ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Sasuke, gadis pirang itu enggan keluar rumah dan beruntung dua hari itu adalah akhir pekan jika tidak Naruto pasti akan di amuki oleh ibunya yang super galak itu buktinya ayahnya saja tidak berani macam-macam jika ibu nya itu sudah dalam mode setan merahnya. hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk menyelesaikan taruhan mereka dan mau tidak mau malam ini Naruto harus menyelesaikan misinya, misi terakhir, dan batas waktunya hanya sampai besok, dan setelah liat-liat di berita online, akhirnya Naruto mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke akan kembali dari Suna malam ini dengan penerbangan malam. Naruto akan segera menyusun rencana A, B dan C, kenapa musti ada 3 rencana, itu semua karena Sasuke itu jenius maka Naruto harus mempersiapkan rencana cadangan guna mengelabui pantat ayam itu. jika tidak begitu rencananya pasti akan ketahuan, pantat ayam itu terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi. Naruto benci fakta itu.

"kau harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat Naru, dan setelahnya kau bisa menjalani hari biasa tanpa ada nya pantat ayam di dalam hidupmu" ucap Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. dia harus berhasil karena ini lah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ada.

..

..

..

Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah sibuk dengan bertumpuk berkas di depan mejanya, dengan laptop menyala yang menampilkan laporan keuangan milik perusahannya. wajahnya menampilkan sosok yang dingin dan tak kekurangan satu apa-pun. Suasana diruangan itu sangat tenang yang terdengar hanya jari yang menari di atas tombol laptop atau suara gesekan polpen dan kertas.

ponsel hitam miliknya berdering mengusik ketenangan diruangan itu, pemuda itu nampak terganggu dengan ponselnya di ambilnya ponsel itu namun senyum langsung terliat diwajahnya begitu melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya mahal miliknya. digesernya tombol hijau itu kesamping dan di dekatkan nya ponsel itu ke arah telinganya. "kenapa sayang?" tanya nya dengan suara lembut.

"tak usaha memanggilku sayang, bukan kah sudah ku katanya nikahkan aku secepatnya brengsek!" suara lembut yang dibalas suara kasar. sepertinya sosok di seberang telpon sedang di buat kesal oleh pemuda tampan ini.

"aku akan menikahkan mu secepatnya, tapi setelah adikku menerima jabatannya diperusahan game itu" bujuk Itachi. ya pemuda tampan ini adalah si sulung Uchiha yang saat ini menjabat sebagai CEO di dua perusahan yaitu Uchiha Crop dan Uchiha Game. dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, bujangan tampan dan kaya raya yang paling di incar para gadis saat ini.

"aku tidak mau tau, jika kau tidak melamarku segera, aku jamin anak mu ini akan punya ayah lain!" terdengar nada ancaman dari gadis di seberang teleponnya.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya sayang, aku jamin itu" sahut Itachi dengan nada tegas. Berani gadis itu menikah dengan pemuda lain maka siap-siap saja sebelum kekasihnya itu berada di pelukan pemuda itu, kala pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu sudah di kebumikan oleh sulung Uchiha ini. seperti Itachi mau melepaskan nya semudah itu.

"nikahkan aku segera brengsek !, cepat sebelum ayah dan ibu ku tau aku sudah hamil brengsek!" maki wanita dari seberang telpon. gadis itu sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekali atau ini merupakan efek kehamilannya.

"aku akan menikahi mu, apa pun yang terjadi tapi dengan restu orang tuaku" sahut Itachi."dan aku akan mendapatkan restu mereka apa-pun caranya" lanjutnya lagi.

"kenapa kau menghamiliku jika kau belum mendapat restu ayahmu, hah?" suara gadis diseberang sana terdengar ngos-ngosan.

Itachi yang mendengar nada aneh dari gadisnya pun khwatir, " jangan berteriak terus sayang, kau itu sedang hamil" ucapnya perhatian. namun sepertinya perhatiannya hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh sang gadis yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal.

"aku akan menikah dengan orang lain jika kau tidak segera menikah dengan ku Uchiha Brengsek!" dan panggilan itu di putus sepihak oleh gadis itu, membuat sosok tampan itu hanya menghela napas berat. ini memang salahnya yang ngebet ingin menikahi kekasih nya dan membuatnya hamil, tapi dia tidak tau bahwa ayahnya memberi syarat yang sulit untuk merestuinya menikah yaitu dengan membuat adiknya menerima jabatan sebagai CEO di perusahan game milik ayahnya yang di cetuskan oleh ide adiknya pada jaman senior high school dulu dan setelah perusahan game ini sukses adiknya malah mencari kesibukan lain dengan menjadi artis, beribu kali ayah , ibu dan dirinya menyuruh adiknya untuk berhenti dari dunia entertaiment dan memimpin perusahan game yang dimulai olehnya, tapi lihat kelakukan adiknya sekarang, adiknya itu ngotot tidak mau menerima jabatan itu sebelum dia mendapatkan pasangan hidup. Itachi tidak mau kehilangan calon istri dan anaknya, jika adiknya itu tidak mau berhenti dengan cuma-cuma maka Uchiha sulung itu akan membuat adiknya itu berhenti dengan cara apa pun. jangan lupa kalau Uchiha itu pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bukan begitu?.

"maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku harus segera menikah dengan dia, sebelum dia direbut oleh putih jelek itu" mengorban adiknya untuk kebahagiannya mungkin tidak apa-apa. lagian orang yang dipakai untuk menghentikan adiknya itu juga adalah gadis yang di cintai adiknya, yahh sama seperti menimpuk dua burung dengan satu batu. yah tipe Uchiha sekali yang tidak mau rugi.

-dapatkan foto yang bagus dan liris foto itu besok- setelah mengetik itu, Itachi langsung mengirim sms dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. pemuda tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya dia butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

..

..

..

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari pesawat saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam. jadwal padatnya selama di Suna cukup menguras tenangnya. Dia hanya sendiri karena menejernya masih berada di Suna untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah, dan Sasuke tidak perduli itu toh ini kan sudah tengah malam jadi bisa dijamin fans-fans nya tidak akan berkeliaran dijam segini lagian Sasuke sudah merubah tiket pesawatnya yang diundurnya selama 2 jam guna menghindari fans dan wartawan. penampilannya kali ini terkesan simpel dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam, kaus hitam lengan pendek, topi hitam, kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya dan juga tas warna hitamnya. penampilannya terkesan seperti turis biasa jika tidak diteleti lebih lanjut.

Sasuke baru akan melewati ketika matanya menemukan sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalinya dengan wajah yang menunduk seperti tengah tertidur, Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya guna memastikan sosok di depannya ini. dan memang benar dia adalah gadisnya yang sepertinya sedang tertidur lelap. Sasuke sangat hapal dengan aroma dari tubuh gadis di cintainya itu. dia menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk disebelah gadis yang setengah sadar itu. cihh sial jika dia tau gadis ini menunggu nya pasti dia tidak akan mengundurkan tiket pesawatnya. tangan besarnya mengelus rambut gadis itu yang dibiarkan terurai. untung suasana dibandara sekarang cukup sepi hanya ada dua atau tiga orang dipojok sana, atau beberapa orang yang baru tiba di bandara seperti Sasuke. "maaf aku tidak tau kau menungguku" ucapnya pelan sambil mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya pelan.

Naruto yang merasa tangannya basah oleh sesuatu, perlahan membuka matanya pelan dan matanya melotot kaget saat menemukan sosok yang sudah duduk disampingnya. sosok yang ditunggunya sejak 2 jam tadi. "k-kau" ucapnya kaget.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi tembem Naruto, pipi itu terasa dingin, pasti dia sangat kedinginan karena menunggu dirinya.

"aku ti-ti" ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "a-ada apa?" tanya nya bingung.

"sembunyi" ucap Sasuke pelan lalu menarik Naruto yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, gadis cantik itu hanya berlari mengikuti Sasuke, Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui. disana di pintu masuk tampak beberapa wartawan muncul, mata mereka sibuk menatap ke arah kedatangan dan mereka pasti mencari sosok pemuda yang sedang menarik tangannya sekarang, Naruto yakin itu.

"kau membawa mobil?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di lorong yang sepi, Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan hanya berjalan perlahan dengan masing menggengam tangan mungil Naruto, sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya dia masih tidak sadar dengan genggaman erat tangan Sasuke. kini mereka sudah berada di pintu samping bandara yang langsung mengarah ke parkiran.

"aku bawa, disana" tunjuk Naruto ke arah mobil hitam yang terletak di dekat pos satpam penerbangan. "kita tidak mungkin kesana, aku akan menelpon supir ku" Naruto mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan lainnya yang tidak di genggam Sasuke. "aku di pintu samping" ucap Naruto begitu suara supir andalannya menyapa telinganya.

".."

"iya, jemput aku" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali menyimpan iphone nya kedalam tas selempangnya. lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang, err tatapan aneh mungkin. belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan kalimat, mobil sedan hitam sudah terparkir di depan mereka. Sasuke yang melihat supir yang di hendak turun hanya menggerakan mulut nya seolah mengatakan _tidak usah , biar aku saja_, seolah paham sang supir hanya mengangguk dan tetap diam di dalam mobil.

Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto mendekat ke arah mobil, Naruto baru kan membuka pintu mobilnya namun tarikan Sasuke kembali membuatnya menghadap ke arah pemuda itu. "tunggu" ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Naruto. Sasuke melepas topi hitamnya lalu memakaikannya di kepala Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu memasang topi itu sehingga cukup untuk menutupi mata gadis didepannya. tangannya menepuk kepala Naruto pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit guna menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto, lalu pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto sambil menurunkan ujung depan topi hitam itu hingga topi itu menutupi mata Naruto dan,

Cup ! sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus di pipi temben Naruto, gadis itu hanya diam saking kagetnya. Sasuke menarik kembali tubuh Naruto lalu membuka pintu mobil di depannya, dan menuntun Naruto yang masih terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. gadis itu masih shock sepertinya ya siapa yang tidak syok jika berada di posisi Naruto saat ini lagi enak-enak tidur terus tiba-tiba dibawa sembunyi dan akhirnya dicium, wajar kan kalau Naruto masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Naruto masih belum menaikan topi di kepala dan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya terlihat hidung dan bibirnya, sedangkan matanya tertutup topi, dan juga jangan lupakan rona pink di pipi gembulnya. Sasuke menyukai itu. apalagi jika dia yang membuat rona pink itu.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto duduk di kursi mobil, sebelum dia menutup pintu dia sempat mengelus pipi itu lalu menutup pintu mobil itu, dan berbalik ke arah sang supir, lalu mengangguk singkat dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian mobil hitam mewah itu sudah bergerak meninggalkan Sasuke, dan begitu mobil hitam itu sudah menjauh dia kembali bergerak masuk ke gedung, _manejernya pasti akan mengamuk. _Sasuke tau itu, tapi apa perdulinya dengan masalah itu, pemuda itu berjalan sambil menatap ke depan, dan di depannya ada kaca besar yang terletak di koridor menuju lobby, Sasuke tidak buta untuk tau jika mereka sudah di amati oleh seorang wartawan yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sejak tadi. yaa Sasuke tau itu.

..

..

..

Naruto tau ini, setelah ini dia akan menjadi babu dari ke tiga sahabatnya, gara-gara dia ketiduran waktu di bandahara sampai lupa dia tujuan sebenarnya dia kesana. dan ini semua adalah salah Sasuke, iya ini semua adalah salah Uchiha bungsu itu. jika tidak sekarang Naruto tidak perlu sesuram ini. dia kalah, dan semua temannya tampak kecewa, bukannya seharusnya mereka senang kalau Naruto gagal, tapi ini malah sebaliknya. Tapi Naruto merasa sangat beruntung ketika dia mengaku tadi pagi ke tiga sahabatnya itu tidak lagi menyuruhnya menjadi babu melainkan hanya mentraktir mereka selama sebulan, dan Naruto langsung menangis tersedu-sedu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu korban tenaga menghadapi ketiga sahabatnya, dan ketika Naruto tanya kenapa mereka berubah pikiran ? mereka hanya menjawab -kau sudah terlalu menderita sejak kemarin kami jadi tidak tega-. terlalu mencurigakan memang ketika tiga gadis itu bersikap demikian, namun Naruto tidak perduli selama dia tidak menjadi babu maka semuanya sudah cukup.

dan sekarang dikelas hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto sebab Karin dan Ino sedang membeli makanan dengan membawa dompet Naruto. ya dompet Naruto sebab traktiran mereka sudah di mulai sejak hari ini. Sakura asik bermain dengan iphone mahalnya dan sibuk menjelajah dunia maya atau sibuk berkirim chat dengan sang kekasih, Naruto tidak perduli yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya ketenangan setidaknya setelah ini dia tidak punya urusan lagi dengan idola pantat ayam itu.

"Naru-naru baca ini" Jerit Sakura yang langsung menyodorkan iphonenya ke depan wajah lesu Naruto. ohh ayolah Naruto itu sudah mengaku kalah apa lagi yang di inginkan oleh sahabat ajaibnya ini. Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang terliat ogah-ogahan menatap layar iphonenya tau lebih tepatnya tidak benar-benar melihat ke arah ponselnya, membuat Sakura gemas sendiri.

"apa?" sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"KAU MASUK BERITA NARUTO, KAU MASUK BERITA DENGAN SASUKE!" teriak Sakura kencang tepat di depan telinga Naruto, untung saja hanya mereka di dalam kelas sebab siswa-siswi lainnya udah berhambur sejak bel tanda isitirahat berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto syok, matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sakura. dia hampir budek tadi gara-gara teriakan Sakura, sumpah hampir budek dan belum betul-betul budek. tunggu apa tadi katanya, dia masuk berita dengan Sasuke.

"apahhh?"

"baca ini" ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk-etuk layar ponsel nya yang ditaruhnya di depan wajah Naruto sejak tadi. dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengambil ponsel itu dan langsung membacanya.

___**Sasuke Uchiha kepergok kencan di Airport**__** dengan gadis berinisial N.N~**_

Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya fotonya dengan sang artis dengan judul yang tak kalah mencengangkan, Naruto tau itu foto yang pasti di ambil tadi malam saat Sasuke dan dia di depan mobil, banyak sekali foto mereka dengan bermacam gaya, tapi sejak kapan dia kencan dengan unggas pantat ayam itu. "ini tidak benar, aku tidak sedang kencan dengannya" elak gadis manis tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura guna meyakinkan gadis pink itu, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar berkencan dengan artis itu. ini fitnah dan fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto tajam karena gadis pirang itu tidak menghentikan goyangan tangannya di bahu nya. "Naruto hentikan tanganmu" sudah cukup Sakura tidak tahan lagi. dia harus menghentikan temannya, sebelum dia muntah karena mual akibat goyangan dibahunya.

"aku tidak pacaran dengannya Sakura" ucap Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan memelasnya. "aku tidak pacaran dengan pantat ayam itu" lirih gadis manis itu sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"aku tau, tapi orang diluar sana tidak akan tau kecuali Sasuke yang mengatakan itu di depan publik" sahut Sakura.

"ada-apa?" tanya Karin dan Ino begitu keduanya sudah sampai kekelas. mereka mempercepat langkah memasuki kelas saat mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi.

"ini" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan iphone mahalnya ke arah Karin dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu fokus membaca dan sedetik kemudian,

"NARUTO KAU PACARAN DENGAN SASUKE ?" teriak Ino dan Karin kompak.

..

..

..

Sasuke hanya diam menatap ogah ke arah sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya, sosok yang merupakan kakaknya. "ada apa?" tanya nya.

"kapan kau akan berhenti dan memimpin perusahan Sasuke?" sahut Itachi sambil menyandarkan punggung nya disofa yang berada di apertemen mewah milik adiknya.

"hn"

"jangan buat aku memakai caraku, Sasuke" ancam sang kakak.

"kau juga sudah memakai caramu dengan membuat scandalku terbongkar kan" sahut Sasuke malas, pagi ini sudah dibuat heboh dengan berita yang muncul dan itu pasti ulah kakaknya, yah meskipun dia tidak keberatan sihh, memang rencananya untuk membuat seluruh dunia tau siapa pemilik gadis itu.

sulung Uchiha itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, adiknya memang tidak bisa di bodohi ternyata."pacarku itu sudah hamil Sasuke, jika kau terus menundanya anakku akan hamil duluan sebelum aku menikahi ibunya" benar-benar tipe Uchiha yang tidak sabaran.

Sasuke hanya mendengus malas, dia tidak mau memakai cara kakaknya sudah cukup dengan scandal pembuka dari kakaknya maka akhir dari scandal ini harus dari dirinya, dia mau mendapatkan gadisnya dengan cara nya sendiri, lagipula kontraknya akan berakhir tanggal 30 bulan ini yang berarti hanya 2 minggu lagi dia akan menjadi seorang artis dan Sasuke memang berniat berhenti menjadi artis dan fokus pada kesukaanya yaitu mengurusi perusahan game yang dibuatnya dengan gadisnya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti. dia menjadi artis hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya beberapa tahun ini sambil menunggu gadis itu siap dilamar dan di nikahinya begitu dia menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahan nanti. lagipula dia baru menyelesaikan S2 bisnisnya 3 bulan yang lalu menjadi CEO dengan setumpuk tanggung jawab yang besar adalah takdirnya dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai slah satu penerus Uchiha, Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu karena bekerja adalah hobbynya. "aku akan menyelesaikan ini segera" sahutnya.

"jika tidak, aku yang akan bergerak"

"tidak perlu ini hanya perlu 2 minggu, dan setelahnya aku akan menjadi CEO dan kau bisa menikah dengan kekasihmu itu" ucap Sasuke sambil balik menatap ke arah kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, yaah setidaknya Sasuke sudah mengatakan dia hanya perlu menunggu 2 minggu lagi, maka dia akan segera menikah. lalu pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap beranjak. "Uchiha pantang menarik ucapannya adikku"

"hn, aku tau itu"

..

..

..

"apa yang akan lo lakuin Nar?" tanya Ino begitu melihat banyaknya komentar jelek tentang sahabat blondenya itu. entah dari mana anak-anak jaman sekarang belajar dari mana menghujat orang dengan kata-kata kasar, yah meskipun salah satu dari ribuan komentar itu ada yang benar, contohnya.

_Dasar gadis pirang pendek, sudah tau pendek masih juga dekati orang tinggi._

Nahh itu salah satu komentar yang berbicara fakta, yahh menurut Ino dari segi manapun dan pojok manapun Naruto itu memang pendek, badannya pendek kakinya pendek atau singkat kata _Naruto itu cebol _atau pemilihan kata yang tidak terlalu kejam _Naruto itu mungil. _siapapun tolong ingatkan Ino bahwa menghina orang itu sebuah dosa.

Sakura dan Karin masih sibuk membaca komentar dari ribuan fans Sasuke yang berbondong-bondong menghujat, dan udah ratusan kali mereka memasang tubuh Naruto dengan wajah Naruto yang tidak terlihat itu sengaja di bubuhkan sebuah tanda tanya besar bahkan ada yang lebih parah mereka menjadikan tubuh Naruto menjadi meme yang aneh aneh misalnya badannya siih Naruto tapi kepalanya di rubah dengan gambar cowok yang sering nongol di meme-meme dan intinya Naruto sedang di nistakan di macam-macam meme itu dan jangan tanya gimana reaksi ketiga sahabat Naruto, mereka cuma bisa ketawa ngakak dalam hati dan bersedih diluar hati, ribuan pertanyaan yang menanyakan siapa sosok N.N itu terlihat di bermacam situs online yah termaksud instagram Sasuke yang kini di setiap fotonya dipenuhi komentar yang menanyakan,

siapa kekasih sang Uchiha?

siapa gadis jelek yang berani merayu Sasuke? siapa gadis berani merebut Sasuke?

Intinya disana Naruto yang dijelek-jelekan dan Sasuke yang masih dipuji meskipun inti permasalahnya berasal dari idol terkenal itu. intinya cinta itu buta, yeaaah buktinya aja mereka tidak mau menyalahkan Sasuke sedikit pun meski mereka tau yang berpacaran itu bukan hanya si N.N itu sendiri melainkan berdua dengan Sasuke, seharusnya yang dibenci itu siih Sasuke karena menyakiti fansnya namun apa dikata fans yang udah cinta mati mahh pasti membela idolanya dan menyalahkan pacar si idola nya.

Sudah ribuan #WhoNN di twitter , Instagram dan lainnya terpampang di jendela utama. yahh mereka masih tidak tau siapa itu N.N. padahal jika mereka pintar sedikit dengan bertanya dengan Karin, Sakura ataupun Ino, mereka bertiga selaku gadis cantik ini pasti akan memberitahu dengan mudah siapa itu N.N yah dengan mudah, asal ada timbal balik seperti _seseorang _yang rela mengelurkan banyak duit untuk ke tiga cewe berbeda warna rambut itu yah intinya jika ingin mengetahui siapa itu N.N mereka harus membayar lebih dari _seseorang _yang meminta mereka menyembunyikan siapa itu N.N.

Sedangkan sosok yang kini tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat orang di luar sana, kini tengah diam di pojok pagar atap sekolah sedangkan tiga gadis lainnya tengah duduk bersandar dipagar dengan laptop dan handphone di tangan mereka, meskipun sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore tapi ke empat gadis manis itu, masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, padahal lonceng pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Naruto, gadis itu kini sedang bersemedi dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di biarkan terurai menutupi wajah yahh cukup untuk membuat pemandangan gadis itu menjadi horor, abaikan para burung yang tengah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Naruto mah gak perduli asal tuh burung tidak poop di atas kepalanya dan mengganggu semedinya aja. maka mereka aman berkeliaran di atas kepalanya.

10 menit mereka masih diam dan fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga, Brak ! suara gebrakan sukses membuat tiga gadis yang tengah berlalang guana di media sosial terlonjak kaget, mereka menatap Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit dari semedinya dengan wajah tersenyum yang terliat aneh. "a-aada apa Naru?" tanya Karin gugup.

"para roh yang bermukim disekolah ini sudah memberi tahu ku cara mengusir roh jahat?" sahut Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu atap, gadis itu membuka pintu itu dan akan melangkah, namun " roh saudaranya roh dan saudara roh-roh lainnya, memberi tahu ku untuk melakukan ritual penangkal dirumahku, malam ini" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum mengerikan ke arah 3 sahabatnya, ketiga nya yang melihat senyum mengerikan Naruto reflek memeluk badannya sendiri entah kenapa melihat senyum Naruto membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

"dan"

"dan?"

"kalian harus mengikuti ritual ini" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menambah kesan horor di nada bicaranya dia menambahkan. " jika tidak, roh beserta roh dan roh yang memiliki aliran darah yang sama akan menghantui kalian selama-lama-lamaa-lamaaanyaa hi-hi-hi-hi " setelah selesai mengatakan itu Naruto meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang menatap horor kearahnya dan detik selanjutnya ketiga gadis itu sudah pingsan berjamaah dengan pose yang tidak bisa di bilang keren. Naruto ? gadis itu siih cuek aja dia mempunyai kepentingan yang lebih mendesak yaitu _Memanggil Dukun._

Iya dukun untuk mengusir roh jahat.

To Be Countinue

...^^...

Masiih ada satu lagi loo #kedipkedip gaje  
cia tunggu reviewnya yaaa ^^ jarang-jarang loh cia update dua chapter begini hehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chinya Xiaumiyue

Title ® Picture Scandal

Pair ® Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto

Note ® ff milik cia tolong jangan copy-paste sebagain atau seluruhnya ya ^^

...^^...

Chapter 5

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap ke arah laptop di depannya yang menampilkan halaman berita online. senyum diwajah tampannya semakin terliat begitu dia menemukan fotonya dengan gadis itu terpampang jelas di halaman utama berita online itu. setelah puas membaca itu dia menutup pelan layar laptopnya dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya namun belum semenit dia bermain dengan ponselnya, iphone hitam itu berdering nyaring di kamar apertemen mewah itu.

"hn"

".…."

"aku tau, aku tidak butuh konfersi pers"

".….."

"mungkin tidak sekarang"

".…."

"hn, cukup lakukan tugasmu sebagai manejerku" setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda yang juga adalah seorang artis terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memutuskan panggilan telpon itu sepihak. tidak perduli menejernya yang mungkin sedang sibuk mengatasi scandal yang dibuatnya.

yah sebuah scandal percintaan , yang biasanya sangat tidak di sukai artis karena membuat citra buruk di image mereka ataupun takut menghadapi kekecewaan fans atas berita kencan mereka, ingat itu mereka bukan Sasuke yang sangat menyukai Scandal dirinya bersama seorang gadis, iya gadis, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _gadis miliknya__ dan pendamping hidupnya._

..

..

..

Naruto mengurung dirinya bersama dengan empat gadis lainnya dikamar mewahnya dengan bermacam alat yang dibutuhkan untuk pemujaan atau lebih tepatnya pemujaan untuk penangkal hawa jahat. kamar mewah yang tadinya berhiaskan barang-barang mewah dan tertata rapi yang juga memiliki wangi jeruk. kini kamar itu tidak lagi memiliki wangi buah oren itu melainkan kamar itu penuh dengan wangi kemenyan, iya kemenyan.

Asap mengepul dari tengah kamar itu di sebuah panci yang entah di dalam nya terdapat apa sehingga asap itu mengepul dari sana. jangan lupakan kompor tabung dibawah panci yang ber ukuran sedang itu. Naruto duduk disana di depan panci hitam itu sambil bersila dan mata yang terpejam dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit. entah matra apa yang tengah di ucapkan gadis manis itu.

Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang juga berada diatas kasur Naruto hanya menatap gadis pirang yang tengah mengadakan ritual penangkal hawa jahat yang entah di dapatnya dari mana, Sakura tidak mau tau itu.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Ino sambil menunjuk wanita yang duduk di depan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya menghadap Naruto dan panci hitam yang mengepul kan asap dengan wangi kemenyan itu. wanita itu tampak mengerikan dengan wajahnya yang di hiasi make-up serba hitam bahkan matanya pun dipenuhi eyeliner hitam dan juga pakaiannya itu loh serba hitam ditambah rambut nya yang dibuat keriting mie, sumpah tampilan wanita yang di katakan Naruto sebagai dukun handal itu sangat mengerikan sumpah, Ino takut wanita itu akan masuk kedalam mimpinya dan menghantuinya. Ino juga tidak habis pikir untuk apa Naruto mengganti lampu putih di kamarnya menjadi lampu kuning yang remang-remang. menambah horor saja.

"bukannya dia Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas sihir" ucap Karin tak kalah lirih, dia takut salah berucap atau mengganggu kedua orang itu. mereka bertiga masih duduk di tangah kasur Naruto dengan duduk dan menutupi badan mereka dengan selimut tebal dan hanya menyisakan wajah mereka yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Hyuuga, yang terkenal dengan mantra-mantra ajaibnya itu" tanya Sakura ragu, ohh ayolah Naruto tidak gila kan memanggil klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan ritual-ritual yang aneh itu, bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Sadoko ini untuk memimpin ritual penangkal hawa jahat ini. bahkan ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa siapa yang bertatapan lebih dari 5 detik dengan Hinata akan mendapat kesialan tak ber ujung.

Sakura merasakan getar di ponselnya, lalu membuka ponsel itu pelan, dan detik selanjutnya dia langsung keluar dari selimut dan menghampiri Naruto dan dukun je-jadian itu. "Naruto liat ini, beritanya kembali muncul" ucap Sakura yang tidak sadar situasi. Naruto hendak mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca isi ponsel itu, namun suara dukun itu lebih dulu terdengar.

"bakar itu Naruto, bakar itulah awal mula kesialan mu" ucap sang dukun dengan nada horor Naruto yang mendengar itu pun segera menaruh iphone mahal milik Sakura ke dalam panci asap itu, lalu membesarkan api kompor panci itu. "keluar lah hawa jahat, keluar lah" ucap sang dukun lagi dengan tangan ke atas sambil memutar-mutarkan telapak tangannya. Naruto mengikuti itu dengan patuh. dukun itu menambah dedaunan kemangi iya kemangi yang entah kenapa daun kemenyan yang sebelumnya kini diganti dengan daun kemangi milik ibunya yang entah di dapatnya dari mana mungkin dari kulkas penyimpanan di dapur, lalu menaruhnya di atas ponsel yang udah berasap itu lalu melanjutkan komat-kamitnya. dan,

"SETAN DATANGLAH, DAN BAWA SETAN - SETAN LAINNYA BERSAMAMU!" ucap Hinata dengan keras, dan efek hujan beserta petir di malam ini menambah kesan horor di kamar ini. "AMBIL LAH PONSEL INI, KIRANYA INI BISA MENJADI TEMPAT KALIAN UNTUK UPDATE STATUS DI ALAM SANA" suara dukun itu menggelegar dan di tambah dengan efek guntur di luar sana.

Ino dan Karin menatap horor ke arah ponsel mahal Sakura yang sudah ikut mengeluarkan asap dari panci dan suara kencang sang dukun yang membawa nama setan itu membuat bulu kuduk kedua gadis yang berada di atas kasur itu pun reflek berpelukan erat. ayolah ini kan ritual penangkal hawa jahat kenapa musti bawa-bawa setan. sedangkan Sakura,

"KYA ! handphone ku terbakar, handphoo-"

"stttt" ucap Hinata sambil menaruh telunjuk nya tepat dibibir Sakura guna menghentikan teriakan kencangnya yang bisa saja membuat para Hantu kaget dan mati jantungan. "Jangan berteriak , pink, kau akan membuat Setan dan cucu-cucunya mengamuk padamu nanti" Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada ngeri ditambah dengan efek-efek, asap kemangi membuat teriakan Sakura terhenti.

"benar itu Sakura, diam saja atau setan dan kerabat jauhnya sii hantu akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau mati" ucap Naruto dan sengaja mengulang-ulang di kata -mati-.

kata mati terus teringang-ingiang di telinga gadis be-rambut pink Sakura reflek duduk disebelah Naruto dan " maafkan aku setan dan segala kerabatnya, aku salah" ucap Sakura lalu ikut menaruh daun kemangi di atas ponselnya. dan setelahnya terjadilah beberapa pujian atau mantara untuk para setan, hantu dan keluarganya. asap mengepul sangat banyak dari panci itu, memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu.

"hachi" bersin Karin, Karin itu alergi asap. Karin baru akan kembali bersin, sebelum ketiga orang disana berbalik menatap kearahnya, dan Bruk ! Karin langsung jatuh pingsan begitu melihat Naruto , Sakura dan dukun itu kompak menoleh kearahnya dengan tangan yang diangkat kesamping dan diayun-ayunkan bak gelombang.

Ino menatap horor kearah ketiga orang yang masih menatap kearah dirinya, masih dengan tatapan horor dan jangan lupakan tarian tangan gelombang mereka dan Ino pun ikut pingsan bersama Karin diatas kasur itu.

"mereka telah mengganggu setan" ucap Hinata sambil memutar-mutarkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, yang entah kegunaannya untuk apa.

"lalu, kita harus apa?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tarian gelombangnya dan juga Sakura yang entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan dengan ritual aneh ini.

"ambil rambut mereka dan bakar disini, maka setan dan makhluk gaib yang ada di kartu keluarganya tidak akan mengganggu kedua orang itu" Hinata masih dengan tarian tangan gelombangnya lengkap dengan tarian kepalanya yang ikut geleng-geleng tidak jelas.

Naruto bangkit dan, " Naruto jangan hentikan tarian menangkal rayuanmu, atau hawa jahat akan terus mengikutimu", Naruto yang tadinya akan menghentikan tarian tangan gelombangnya pun kembali berjalan dengan tarian gelombang, begitu sampai di samping kasur, Naruto langsung menarik rambut Ino dan Karin menggenggam rambut-rambut yang tidak sedikit itu dan kembali duduk masih dengan tarian gelombangnya.

Sakura kaget saat melihat Naruto menaruh sejumput rambut Ino dan Karin, " kau mengambilnya terlalu banyak Naru" bisik Sakura.

"jangan protes Sakura, atau hantu itu akan mengambil semua rambutmu nanti" ucap sang dukun masih dengan tarian gelombangnya dan di tambah dengan tarian gelombang dari pinggangnya. Sakura yang takut pun segera memohon ampun pada sang panci asap dan kembali melanjutkan ritual itu lengkap dengan tarian gelombang itu.

"setan, setan datanglah, dan ambil rambut ini" ucap Hinata dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"dan jadikan rambut ini sebagai pengganti bulu hitam-mu dan jadikan bulumu menjadi berwarna" dan seterusnya kembali dilanjutkan dengan mantra-mantra yang hanya di pahami oleh Hinata dan Naruto sedangkan Sakura dia hanya mengikuti ritual ini.

Inti dari ritual penangkal hawa jahat ini hanya Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto gimana akhirnya ritual aneh itu, sedangkan Ino dan Karin jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan dua orang itu.

..

..

..

Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas ketika tidak sampai satu menit sudah ribuan komen dari fansnya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya siapa kekasihnya, dan jeritan patah hati disebuah foto yang baru di uploadnya beberapa saat yang lalu. iya foto dirinya tengah mencium seorang gadis namun difoto itu hanya menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang mencium pipi seorang gadis namun wajah gadis itu tertutup dengan wajah Sasuke yang tengah menciumnya. foto yang biasa saja menurut Sasuke namun berdampak sangat besar bagi orang lain.

Sasuke sengaja mengupload foto ini, karena menurut kabar-kabari dari sepupunya memberi tahu bahwa sosok gadis yang tengah terlibat scandal dengannya itu sudah mempersiapkan beribu cara untuk mengelak, maka Sasuke akan menyiapkan jutaan cara untuk membuat gadis itu berada dilingkupnya. salah satunya kembali membangkitkan jiwa stalker para netizen untuk mengungkap siapa sosok gadis yang terlibat scandal dengannya.

Bunyi tanda panggilan masuk dari iphone hitam mahalnya membuat Sasuke sejenak meninggalkan instagramnya. "hn" sahutnya.

"kami berniat menerobos apertemenmu malam ini" sahut suara wanita dari seberang telepon.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti."untuk apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"kami membutuhkan barang-barangmu untuk menangkal hawa jahat" sahut suara gadis lainnya, sepertinya mereka tengah menelpon dengan lospker.

"hn?"

"intinya itu yang dikatakan oleh dukun kepercayaan gadismu dan yahh kau pasti tau gadis mu pasti percaya seratus persen apapun yang dikatakan sadako itu".

"lalu?" tanya pemuda tampan itu lagi, apa sangkut pautnya barang-barangnya dengan perkataan dukun, untung saja dia sudah cinta mati sama tu gadis.

"rencananya barangmu akan di buang didanau Fujo dan Naruto akan menyelam mengikuti barangmu itu dan muncul dalam menit ke 5 dan taraa hawa jahatnya pergi" sahut sang gadis dari seberang telepon.

Ahhh jadi gadisnya itu ingin kabur dari dia, Sasuke tersenyum tipis di otaknya sudah tertampang sebuah rencana indah. Sasuke tau kalau gadisnya itu tidak bisa berenang jadi 5 menit mungkin gadis itu sudah pingsan duluan yahh atau bisa Sasuke rubah cerita antara barang-barangnya dan gadisnya yang tenggelam dengan cerita _ala Uchiha. _"kalau kalian masuk keruanganku ambil saja barang yang berada di dalam kotak berwarna putih aku akan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja di samping kasurku" sahut Sasuke.

"kau punya rencana lagi ya sepupu anehku?" tanya sang gadis begitu mendengar perintah aneh dari sepupunya.

"ikuti saja dia, sisanya aku yang urus".

"baiklah, tepati janjimu sepupu, dan apa password apertemen mu".

"ulangtahun dia" sahut Sasuke seadanya.

"sudahku duga, kami tunggu besok jam 5 sore didanau".

"hn" lalu sambungan telpon itu terputus. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat lacinya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang _berharganya _dan mencari kotak putih untuk menyimpannya. mencoba lari dari Sasuke, mimpi saja gadis itu. karena Uchiha Sasuke tak akan melepaskan buruannya.

..

..

..

Naruto tidak ambil perduli saat dia dengan mudahnya masuk dan mengambil barang dari apertemen si pantat ayam itu. yahh mungkin ini semua gara-gara kalung tomatnya yang diberikan oleh Hinata si dukunnya itu.

Kini mereka berempat tengah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Naruto dan mereka berniat ke danau Fujo sekarang, mumpung belum terlalu sore.

Mereka sampai di danau itu 20 menit kemudian. Karin, Ino dan Sakura hanya mengikuti Hinata dan Naruto dari belakang. sebelum mata Karin menemukan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat danau itu, mobil yang sangat di kenali nya itu mobil sepupunya.

"dia sudah datang" bisik Karin ke arah dua sahabatnya yaitu Ino dan Sakura.

"benarkah?" tanya keduanya.

"iya itu mobil berwarna raven disana. itu mobil milik dia" sahut Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil super mewah disana.

"hei kalian kenapa? Ayo"ucap naruto begitu sadar ketiga temannya tidak mengikuti langkahnya.

"eh iya-iya" sahut ketiganya berbarengan lalu ikut berjalan di belakang Naruto.

..

..

..

Mereka sudah di danau dengan kotak barang Sasuke di tangan Naruto.

Ino sudah bersiap-siap melempar kotak itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Bug ! lemparan maut dari Ino sukses membuat kotak itu mendarat diatas air yang tidak tau dari mereka. "ambil kotak itu ambil" perintah Hinata.

"ehh kenapa lagi?" tanya keempat gadis itu tak rela, apa lagi Ino ,enak saja ni sadako main perintah -perintah gak tau apa Ino sudah melempar tuh kotak dengan penuh niat terpendam.

Sringgg ! oke tatapan maut ala Sadako kita sukses membuat empat gadis cantik itu mingkem tanpa perlawan, keempat gadis itu berusaha mengambil kotak itu dengan mengayun tangan mereka di dalam air dan supaya kotak itu mendekat.

"kotak ini harus tenggelam" ucap Hinata. kotak yang awalnya berwarna putih kini tampak tidak lagi putih polos melainkan terdapat beragam tempelan lakban hitam di tutup kotak itu biar gak kebuka waktu diceburin ke air.

"taruh pakai batu aja biar berat" cerocos Karin seadanya.

"kau benar nona muda, sekarang kalian cari batu itu dan ikat dikotak itu" perintah nona sadako kita. mereka ber empat mencari batu yang lumayan gede lalu mengambil ikat rambut si dukun untuk di ikat dikotak.

"hiiiiii" ucap Ino dan Karin berbarengan saat rambut Hinata yang rapi terikat kini menampilkan sosok aslinya begitu ikat rambut itu lepas, rambut keriting mie yang super keriting itu langsung mekar di kepala si dukun itu. Ino jadi gemes sendiri buat nglurusin rambut ni sadako di salon. untung ni dukun lagi semedi kalau tidak udah kena mantra tuh mereka berdua.

Mereka lalu mengikat batu itu ke kotak lewat tali pita ikat rambut milik Hinata, "pekerjaan yang hebat anak-anak" ucap Karin berlagak ala bos. namun langsung terhenti ketika sadako kita menyuruh mereka melempar kotak beserta batunya kedalam air. ini nih tipe yang paling gak di sukain sama Karin, tipe orang yang gak bisa liat orang lain bahagia dikit. dan dengan kekuatan penuh keempat gadis itu membuang tu kotak kedalam air beserta batunya. mereka menunggu itu kotak muncul lagi atau tidak, sambil Naruto yang melakukan tari gaje yang katanya sebagai tari pembuka dari ritual ini. yah tarian ini dibuka oleh tarian -kolak-kolak-kolak- milik SHINee dengan judul ring ding dong, dan berlanjut ke tarian selanjutnya, hingga

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Hinata beserta Naruto masih melakukan berbagai tarian mulai dari tarian ala india yang mutar-mutar dipohon terdekat sampai tarian sorry-sorry milik Super Junior. Karin menguap besar banget yang untung aja gak ada lalat yang lewat, Ino yang sempat-sempatnya berfoto dengan bermacam pose mulai dari mulut bebek, pantat bebek sampai bebek bayi sampai gaya bebek yang udah tua dan pinggang tu bebek udah gampang keseleo sedangkan Sakura dia sedang menghitung burung-burung yang berterbangan di langit dengan jumlahnya yang sangat banyak itu, akan kah cinta kekasihnya sebanyak itu padanya intinya jangan baper.

"eh kotaknya udah tenggelam" tanya si sadako yang telminya kebangetan sumpah, kalau gak ingat ini orang dukun mungkin Ino udah ikatin ini orang pakai batu baru diceburin ke laut biar sekalian temanan sama si dorry temannya nemo. "Naruto nyelam sekarang" perintah Hinata waktu ngeliat tuh kotak gak muncul lagi kepermukaan air. ya elah woi orang tu kotak udah tenggelam sejak dari tadi woi sejak lu sibuk nari-nari lalalalala ala india sambil mutar-mutar pohon. bukan nya sudah pasti tu kotak gak bakal muncul kepermukaan orang tuh kotak udah di ikatin pakai batu yang segede-gede baskom yang entah didapat dari mana.

"hah iya-iya" Naruto lalu membuka jubah hitamnya yang digunakannya barusan untuk menarikan lagu MAMA milik EXO, Naruto sudah melepas jubahnya dan bersiap, cburr ! gadis itu sudah masuk kedalam kolam.

Hinata si sadako milik Hyuuga itu baru akan mengucapkan mantranya, sebelum dia lebih dulu dibekep sampai pingsan. intinya disitu Karin, Sakura dan Ino sudah membawa kabur si Hyuuga Hinata yang juga selaku dukun pribadi milik Naruto. mereka sudah membekap gadis dukun itu begitu Naruto sudah masuk kedalam air dan membawa gadis itu kedalam mobil yang sudah di siapkan oleh artis kita si Uchiha Sasuke guna memperlancar rencananya. gadis yang juga dukun ini tidak bisa teriak minta tolong cuy, orang mulutnya udah dibekep Sakura make kaus kaki milik supir pribadi Naruto yang katanya gak pernah di cuci oleh supir yang bernama Lee itu sejak dia menjadi supir pribadi Naruto, mungkin usia kaus kaki itu sudah sekitaran 10 tahun yang lalu gak kebayangkan gimana baunya tu kaus kaki. intinya bau kaus kaki itu sungguh mengerikan terbukti dengan baru 3 detik dibekep pakai tu kaus kaki yang awalnya putih dan kini menjadi warna hitam itu si dukun udah langsung tidak sadarkan diri intinya dengan wajahnya mengungu atau lebih tepatnya seperti pucat seperti mayat dengan kaus kaki yang masih terdapat dimulutnya. bukannya melepas itu kaus kaki ketiga gadis itu malah mengagumi tu kaus kaki dengan penuh pemujaan intinya mereka gak perlu ngabisin duit buat beli obat bius.

mobil hitam mewah itu lalu berlalu menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto disana, entahlah katanya si sepupu Karin itu sisanya dia yang urus. dan ketiga gadis itu tidak ambil perduli tohh tiket liburan sudah di tangan mereka. mobil mereka melewati gerbang masuk danau saat sebuah mobil van merah dengan lambang sebuah stasiun televisi melewati mobil mereka dan menuju ke danau itu. namun mereka tidak perduli. toh sisanya kan akan diurus Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat mobil yang ditumpangi sepupunya sudah beranjak dan dari jauh mulai terliat cahaya lampu mobil yang mendekat kearahnya dan dua orang yang turun dari mobil van itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon disana dengan membawa kamera ditangan mereka, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan detik selanjutnya burr ! pemuda itu ikut masuk kedalam danau menyelam mencari sosok gadisnya.

dan dua orang disana fokus membidik kearah danau , mereka mendapat berita besar senja ini, mereka bersyukur ada sms misterius yang memberitahu untuk menyuruh mereka kesini. dan gocha mereka mendapat berita yang paling ingin di dapat mereka. mereka enggan mendekat atau memberondong sang artis dengan ribuan pertanyaan, sebab seorang artis pasti mengelak namun yang mereka butuhkan hanya bukti dan sisanya sang artis tenar tersebut tidak akan bisa mengelak.

tak sampai semenit Sasuke sudah muncul dengan Naruto dipelukannya, dia membawa gadis itu di menepi ke pinggir danau. dia membaringkan Naruto rumput yang terdapat di pinggir danau itu. Sasuke menepuk wajah Naruto beberapa kali namun gadis itu masih diam.

Cup ! Sasuke melancarkan aksinya memberi napas buatan, berulang kali Sasuke melakukan itu dan menekan pelan dada Naruto guna mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulut gadis itu.

Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Naruto terbatuk pelan dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia menatap sayu kearah Sasuke. "Sa-suke" ucap Naruto pelan yang langsung di detik selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah terduduk dengan Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras sepertinya. namun Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke tampa protes, kepala nya rasanya sangat pusing dan detik selanjutnya gadis itu kembali pingsan dipelukan Sasuke.

..

..

..

"**sosok kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kabarkan masuk rumah sakit akibat percobaan bunuh diri, di akibatkan tidak tahan akibat tekanan dan komentar jahat dari ribuan fans Sasuke**" pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menyeringai begitu melihat berita yang baru saja di tayangkan. mulai dari dimana dia menyeburkan diri sampai dia memberi napas buatan atau lebih tepatnya modus untuk mencium gadisnya dan sampai dimana adegan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau kehilangan Naruto dan menggendong gadis itu kedalam mobilnya, video itu yang ditampilkan berulang-ulang di stasiun tv itu. iya berita tentang dirinya dan sesosok gadis yang terbaring dikasur rumah sakit dengan infus di tangannya, mata biru cantiknya kini terpejam menyembunyikan mata yang membuat dada sang artis idola itu berdebar kencang hanya mata itu dan satu-satunya sosok gadis yang bisa menggetarkan hati dingin seorang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke lalu mematikan TV itu lalu beranjak dari sopa yang terletak dikamar VIP itu. Sasuke ikut berbaring bersama sang gadis. dia mengangkat kepala Naruto pelan-pelan takut membangunkan gadis itu dan menaruh kepala gadis itu dilengannya, menyelimuti gadis yang kini tengah merapat sepenuhnya ke dirinya dan lengan kekar itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto. mungkin malam ini masih tenang karena gadis ini masih tertidur pulas tapi besok Sasuke tidak menjamin.

mungkin besok gadis ini akan menjerit heboh begitu, foto dirinya tengah tersebar dimana-mana, dengan judul **KEKASIH UCHIHA SASUKE. d**an gadis itu pasti berusaha kabur lagi darinya. tapi satu hal yang pasti Sasuke tidak akan melepas satu-satunya calon istrinya. ingat calon istrinya.

To Be Countinue

...^^...

Niih nihh cia kasiih dua chapter sekaligus

Senang yah ?  
gimana ? moga gak megecewakan yaah dua chapter ini

Setelah cia menelantarkan fanfic ini cukup lama akhirnya cia update juga dan dengan dua chpater sekaligus jadi moga kalian senang yah ^^

Akhirnya mood cia buat nulis udah balik lagi dan bantu berdoa yaa soalnya mood cia tuh kaya pantat ayam kadang panas kadang dingin hehehe

...

Maaf yah kalau chapter ini rada anehh  
maklum kegilaan cia ini kumat pas abis nonton SHINee Over Flowers, entah pas abis nonton cia mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh pas liat tingkah aneh si Taemin sama Minho yang entah kenapa tibatiba joget gaje. ditambah Key yang sebelum jalan musti di gelar red carpet dan entah kenapa baju kekelawar Key buat gue ngakak, di tambah gaya Onew waktu lemparin koin ke MinhoKeyTeaminJonghyun sumpah gaya nya itu bikin ngakak wkwkwk :v :v

Intinya ke absarud chapter ini dimulai dari kegilaan member SHINee hehehe.

...

Okeokee  
aku mau ucapin terima kasiih buat yang udah rivew, fav bahkan follow ini cerita 

Semuanya makasiih yaa karena review dari kalian , aku ada semangat lagi buat lanjutin nii cerita hehe

Cia tunggu review selanjutnya ^^

Jangan pelit-pelit review donk, nanti cia jadi ikut pelit-pelitan update nanti


End file.
